


Forbidden Love

by Taika



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taika/pseuds/Taika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Human AU where the  vampires are the dominant type in the world and take humans as slaves to avoid having to Kili. Vampires and slaves never fall in love and vampires most definitely do not turn their slaves in to vampires.  However when John Mitchell meets Amber Reigns and she becomes his slave, will he go against the strictest rules of the vampires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters from Being Human. Just Amber and Tiffany

Amber Reigns felt the train she was on stop and wondered what was going on and why the train had stopped. It was most unusual and she had a feeling something was very wrong. Then the doors into the carriage opened and a man with long dark curly hair was there. He was lean and muscular and very good looking. At the same time a woman appeared at the other end of the carriage. She smiled to reveal long sharp fangs and Amber froze in horror. She slowly turned back to the man and he too had fangs and his eyes were black. Amber heard screams as the two vampires, for that was what they were attacked. She went limp and played dead hoping they would ignore her. After what seemed like an eternity the screams stopped. Cautiously Amber opened one eye then the other only to find the man standing over her.  
“I knew you weren’t dead,” he said.  
He lunged towards her and sank his fangs into her throat and began to drink. Amber felt herself growing weaker as he drank until she passed out. When she woke she was in a stall and chained to the wall by a cuff on her wrist. Looking around she could see that her stall was one of many that lined the sides of a much larger room. There was a walkway along the rows of stalls and she could see people who were just as bewildered as her in the other stalls. What were she and the others doing there and what was going to happen to them. Finally two men entered the room and began walking along the walkway looking at the people in the stalls. One was short and dumpy with red hair and the other, was the man from the train, his lean muscular body now clad in a black leather jacket and tight black jeans. She felt herself growing hot just looking at him.  
“Would you like one of these as your new slave Mitchell?” the short dumpy man asked.  
Amber recoiled at the word slave. She knew what that meant and it horrified her. But at the same time she couldn’t help but hope that Mitchell chose her. Mitchell continued to look at the people in the stalls and she saw his upper lip curl up in a sneer.  
“Are you serious Herrick? These people aren’t even worth my time,” Mitchell sneered.

Then he reached Amber and looking into her stall his eyes came to rest on her. He looked her up and down and a slow smile crossed his face.  
“But this one is different. I will have her as my blood slave,” Mitchell said.  
“What? You want her? There’s nothing special about her,” Herrick said.  
“Herrick this is the one I’ve chosen. She is the one I want,” Mitchell said.  
“If you insist,” Herrick said.  
He turned and went back the way he came followed by Mitchell. After they had gone two women came and let Amber out of the stall she was in, removing the cuff from her wrist. They led her out of the room with the stalls and along some corridors to a room with a shower in it. As they entered that room Amber heard screams and wondered what was going on.  
“You need to wash. You will be expected to be clean,” the woman said.  
Amber undressed and got in the shower letting the hot water go over her body. It relaxed her and she began to wonder if things would be as bad as she feared. She had been provided with some soap, shampoo and conditioner which she used. Once she was done she came out of the shower to find some towels which she used to dry off. Then the women returned.  
“Good you’re ready. We will take you to your new quarters after you’ve been checked by the doctor,” one of them said.  
“Do I get some clothes? I can’t walk around like this?” Amber said.  
“Slaves are naked. No exceptions,” one of the women said.

Amber stared at them in confusion. Surely she wasn’t expected to walk to Mitchell’s room as she was. Everyone would be able to see everything and she didn’t want that. The doctor came in and quickly checked her over. Then a black velvet collar was fastened around her neck and the women led Amber to the door. They made their way down one corridor after another and soon Amber began to realise she had no idea where she was going. One corridor looked the same as another. They passed other vampires and slaves and Amber noticed the other slaves were as naked as she was. She kept her eyes down as she didn’t wish to see them and hoped they would do the same for her. Still a faint blush crept up her cheeks as she noticed the vampires gazing at her. Finally she and her escorts stopped at a door which they opened to reveal a dimly lit room with a four poster bed in one corner. They went inside and one of the women picked up a chain that was attached to the bed with a cuff at the other end. This was placed around Amber’s wrist and then the women left. Amber let her eyes adjust to the dim light and looked around. The room was full of objects most covered in dust. The chain was long enough that she could walk comfortably around the room and she explored the room, discovering an ensuite behind a door in one wall. There were no mirrors in the bedroom or the ensuite and Amber knew that Mitchell being a vampire would have no reflection so had no need of mirrors. Her chain was long enough to enable her to use the ensuite. The whole bedroom had a gothic look to it and she could tell from the objects around her that Mitchell had lived there a long time. Amber began pulling on the chain deciding to see if she could get free and then escape. She found that the chain was very strong and she couldn’t pull it away from the bed or from the cuff on her wrist. Nor could she undo the cuff so effectively she was a prisoner. 

Fear coursed through Amber as she had no idea what Mitchell would expect of her. The very fact that she was naked aside from her collar made her wonder if slaves were used for pleasure. The very thought of that revolted her as she believed that sex should be kept for the sanctity of marriage. There was no way she would give pleasure to a man who was not her husband. She could not imagine being taken in such a way and the very idea of it was disturbing. She shivered her fear making her cold and got on the bed and curled up as there was nothing better to do. She had no idea of the time or even if it were day or night. Soon she was asleep and didn’t wait until the door banged jolting her out of her sleep. Blinking she looked in the direction of the door and saw Mitchell standing framed in the doorway.  
“Yes yes alright I’ll be there. Now get lost,” Mitchell barked to someone.  
He then stepped inside his room and pulled the door closed behind him. Only then did he notice Amber curled on the bed looking at him curiously.  
“Oh good you’re here,” Mitchell said.  
“I don’t know why I was chosen for this. I don’t want this. Please let me go,” Amber said.  
“I bought you here because you are very beautiful and I didn’t want to kill you on the train. I chose you to be my slave because I wanted to save you from a far worse fate. If I hadn’t chosen you, you’d have been killed or given to one of the others. They would have used you as a human plaything, taking pleasure from you and making you pleasure them. It wouldn’t have been nice for you.” Mitchell said.  
He reached out and gently caressed her cheek and Amber knew then that he was attracted to her as she was to him.  
“I am sorry that you had to go through what you did after I chose you. Unfortunately it is the standard process,” Mitchell said.  
“Am… Am I allowed clothes or must I be naked all the time like the other slaves,” Amber asked.

She had plucked up her courage as she’d sensed that Mitchell was genuine in his desire not to hurt her.  
“I have a robe you may wear when you are in here which will be most of the time. But if I allow you to move around the house you will have to remove it or questions will be asked. I am sorry if that makes you uncomfortable,” Mitchell said.  
“It will suffice. I am not expecting you’ll let me leave here very much,” Amber said.  
“You’re right. Oh and if someone comes to visit me you’ll have to lose the robe while they are in here with me. Again questions would be asked if you were wearing it,” Mitchell said.  
“If that happens may I get in the bed?” Amber asked.  
“Yes that will work. Good idea,” Mitchell said.  
He smiled and Amber smiled back.  
“What you said about slaves being play things and being used for and giving pleasure. That would be why we are kept naked right,” Amber said.  
“Yes you are right. Most masters don’t see the need for their slaves to wear clothes. They would only be ruined anyway,” Mitchell said.

Amber nodded.  
“Tell me about yourself. I’d like to get to know my new slave, “Mitchell said.  
He crossed to another door in the wall Amber hadn’t noticed and opened it to reveal a closet full of clothes. There was a chest of draws next to it which Amber also hadn’t noticed. Mitchell withdrew a long dark robe from the closet and tossed it on the bed. Amber gratefully pulled it on glad for the decency it gave her.  
“I am Amber Reigns and I am 28. I was working as a hairdresser but I guess I won’t be any longer unless you have use for a hairdresser here. My clients and workmates will wonder what has happened to me as will my family. I have a sister who is a few years older than me and my parents live in Leeds. I was a keen badminton player and also did some Scottish Country Dancing,” Amber said.  
“What music do you like?” Mitchell asked.  
“Pop mostly. Backstreet Boys, Blue, groups like that,” Amber said.  
“I like the Doors myself and the Beetles, Hozier, The Drums and Nick Drake,” Mitchell said.  
“Nice I like some of the Doors music,” Amber said, “Oh and I was a church goer,” Amber said.  
“Right that figures,” Mitchell said.  
“Will it bother you if I pray?” Amber asked.  
“No don’t pray around me. It doesn’t agree with me,” Mitchell said.

Amber guessed what he meant and nodded.  
“I’ll do it in my head will that work?” she asked.  
“Yeah that will be fine. Just not out loud. I’m sorry,” Mitchell said.  
“It’s fine. I can imagine what it would do to you,” Amber said.  
“It won’t kill me it will just make me recoil. And don’t you try it or I’ll have to gag you,” Mitchell said.  
“I won’t. I can see that you won’t hurt me,” Amber said.  
Mitchell smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand.  
“I’ve never met anyone quite like you. You’re beautiful with a lovely personality to match. I’m just sorry you were on that train tonight and ended up in this mess,” he said.  
“Is there any chance you could let me go?” Amber asked.  
“Unfortunately no as you now know about us. There would be too much risk of you telling the world about us. I will make sure you are well looked after. And as I said I won’t hurt you. I want you to be my companion and someone I can drink blood from when I need to,” Mitchell said.  
“I think I can handle that,” Amber said.  
“I will do my best to be gentle when I need to drink your blood. And I hope to get to know you really well.

“I am John Mitchell but I go by Mitchell as you’ve already likely guessed. I am 117 years old as I was turned into what I am during World War One. I sacrificed myself to save the rest of my men after we encountered Herrick and some other vampires feeding on dying soldiers. I can still to this day remember my shock and horror at what I was seeing. I am Irish, hence my accent so I too was a church goer until I was turned. I couldn’t of course keep going after that,” Mitchell said.  
“Do… do you have a girlfriend or a wife?” Amber asked.  
“Who would want me? I’m a monster,” Mitchell said.  
“No you aren’t you’re kind and caring,” Amber said.  
“You wouldn’t think that if you saw what I was like with my previous slaves. I used them for pleasure and made them pleasure me. I was cruel and brutal to them and didn’t care an iota about how they felt,” Mitchell said.  
“I know you won’t do that to me,” Amber said.  
“You’re right I won’t,” Mitchell said.  
“I’m glad you and not one of the others chose me for a slave,” Amber said.  
“And no I don’t have a girlfriend or wife. There are female vampires here but they aren’t interested in me and I’m not interested in them,” Mitchell said.  
“I bet you’ve said all the things you’ve said to me to the other women who have been your slave before me,” Amber said.  
“Actually they were pretty ordinary and meant nothing whatsoever to me,” Mitchell said.  
“So what makes me any different?” Amber asked.  
“As I said before you’re beautiful with a lovely personality to match. There is just something about you that makes you different to them,” Mitchell said.

He smiled at Amber and brushed her cheek with his fingers.  
“I am really looking forward to getting to know you very well and spending lots of time with you. We will be spending a lot of time together you and I,” Mitchell said.  
“So as your slave what I am I expected to do?” Amber said.  
“Allow me to drink your blood when I’m hungry. I won’t kill you but I may leave you pretty weak. Sometimes I may only drink a little and other times I might drink a lot. When I drink a little that is what we call snacking but when I drink a lot that is what we call feeding,” Mitchell said.  
“That makes sense. And you drink from us to avoid killing. Do all vampires have slaves?” Amber asked.  
“No only vampires who are a certain level within the hierarchy of their coven. Each city and large town in a country will have a coven and some of the smaller towns may have a coven that covers all of those towns. This coven covers this city. The lower members of the coven have to go out and feed on people. So they will kill. We cover our tracks well though. Those of us who have slaves don’t kill and we can practice controlling ourselves using our slaves and learn to feed without killing. Snacking will never kill but feeding can if the vampire who is feeding doesn’t know when to stop. The lower ranked vampires will almost always kill when they feed as they haven’t someone to practice on,” Mitchell said.  
“And do slaves eventually have to be replaced?” Amber asked.  
“Yes as the constant feedings and snacks take a toll on the body. Eventually a slave will reach the point where he or she is no longer useful. When that happens their master will feed on them and kill them and their body is returned to their family with a cover story about how they died. Your family has been told that you are being looked after and are in good health. Which is true as I am taking good care of you,” Mitchell said.  
“I wish I knew what time it was,” Amber said.

Mitchell checked the watch that he wore.  
“It’s 3am so we best be getting some sleep,” he said.  
Amber looked at him and at the bed.  
“Sorry, slaves sleep in the same bed as their master or on the floor depending on the master’s mood,” Mitchell said.  
“I can imagine,” Amber said.  
Mitchell got off the bed and stripped off his jacket, shirt, jeans and boxers and put on some black silk pyjama pants. Amber had turned her back to give him some privacy.  
“You don’t have to look away you know. I don’t mind if you see me,” Mitchell said.  
“You are not my husband so it would not be appropriate to see you below the waist,” Amber said.  
“Well I’ve seen all of you so what is the difference,” Mitchell said.  
“That’s why I asked if I could have some clothes. It wouldn’t be appropriate for you to see me as I am not your wife,” Amber said.  
“Well if we ever get married I might have to have you go naked all the time,” Mitchell said.  
“You wouldn’t,” Amber said.  
Mitchell winked and Amber knew he was kidding. She couldn’t imagine being married to Mitchell as she still barely knew him. Mitchell got in the bed and gestured to Amber to join him. She looked reluctant and Mitchell scowled.  
“It’s either in the bed or you’re on the floor and… I’d rather not do this… the robe comes off,” Mitchell said.  
Amber looked at him in disbelief. She’d freeze without the robe. So slowly, reluctantly she got in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchell snuggled into Amber and wrapped his arms around her. It felt good to be close to her.  
“Do you need to drink my blood before we go to sleep?” Amber asked.  
“No I’m alright for now. I’ll let you know when I need to snack or feed,” Mitchell said.  
“Ok that’s good,” Amber said.  
“I’ll tell you more about our hierarchy and the slave system tomorrow,” Mitchell said.  
The two went to sleep and woke up eight hours later. Amber couldn’t tell what time it was but Mitchell told her it was the morning.  
“Some food will be bought in for you shortly. You’ll be bought a meal three times a day,” Mitchell said,   
“Do I need to lose the robe?” Amber asked touching her robe.  
“Yeah or questions will be asked as the person who brings the food is a vampire and would expect to see you naked except for your collar,” Mitchell said.  
“Alright. I think I can handle that. It would only be for a few minutes each time,” Amber said.  
“They will knock before entering so you’ll have some warning so you can take the robe off. Then they’ll come in and put the food on the bed and leave. Once there gone you can put the robe on again,” Mitchell said.  
“What is the symbol on my collar? I saw it before the collar was put on me,” Amber said.  
“It’s my symbol and indicates that you are my slave,” Mitchell said.

A knock came at the door and Amber slipped the robe off leaving it lying on the bed. Mitchell had assured her that it would be ok to do that as it would be assumed he’d left it there. The door opened and one of the women who’d escorted her to her room came in with a tray of food and drink and left it on the bed. Once she was gone Amber put her robe on again and then tucked into her food.  
“I might eat and drink with you sometimes as vampires can eat human food,” Mitchell said.  
“There isn’t enough here for you as well as me,” Amber said.  
“If I want to eat with you I can ask for some food to be brought in with yours for me,” Mitchell said.  
“I’m glad it was a woman who bought my food in. I don’t mind her seeing everything as we are the same,” Amber said.  
“Yeah it’s good. Male vampires take male slaves their food and female vampires take food to female slaves,” Mitchell said.  
“Do all vampires who are allowed a slave have their own slave as you do?” Amber asked.  
“No some share slaves. In fact most share a slave. Only the top vampires get to have their own personal slave. I’m second in charge here so that’s why I get my own personal slave,” Mitchell said.  
“Who is in charge? Is it that man you were with when you chose me?” Amber asked.  
“Yes. His name is Herrick, William Herrick,” Mitchell said.

Mitchell was enjoying his conversation with Amber. She was intelligent and fun to talk to. His previous slaves had been too scared of him to talk to him but Amber was different. She actually wanted to talk to him and get to know him.  
“Most of the vampires here will feed from slaves who are in a general pool of slaves. They can choose a slave from that pool and feed from them and take pleasure from them. As we are impervious to most illnesses there is no possibility of a slave contracting an STI,” Mitchell said.  
“You’re sterile?” Amber asked.  
“Yes. When a person becomes a vampire they die and their body is reanimated. So they are frozen as they are when they are turned. We still have normal bodily functions hence the need for a bathroom but we can’t reproduce,” Mitchell said.  
“Would one slave ever get another pregnant?” Amber asked.  
“No as relationships between slaves are forbidden. If one slave was to forcibly take another the slave would be punished. If I found out someone had taken you that way whether it be another vampire or another slave I would be furious. If it was another slave I’d kill him and if it was another vampire he would be disciplined appropriately. If another vampire feeds from another’s personal slave the same applies especially if he or she kills the slave,” Mitchell said.

Amber nodded as it was all very interesting.  
“Slaves do not get turned into vampires nor do vampires fall in love with their slaves. We have very strict rules about that. If that happened the slave and he vampire would both be killed,” Mitchell said.  
“If you don’t turn slaves how do you get new vampires?” Amber asked.  
“It isn’t often we get new vampires to be honest. There is no need to as we are immortal unless staked or torn apart, something like that. So we would only recruit as we call it if someone we love is terminally ill or injured and dying,” Mitchell said.  
“I see. So that’s why it’s forbidden to fall in love with a slave. It could only end with the slave being recruited when he or she wasn’t useful to his or her master or the slave dying and the master heartbroken,” Amber said.  
“Yes. And slaves are inferior to vampires so it wouldn’t go down well with the other vampires if a slave was turned and became a master themselves. It would put someone who was inferior to them on the same level as them so no longer inferior. They wouldn’t take kindly to a former slave being the same level or even higher than them should the former slave rise in rank. Like if I turned you and we ahem got married it would go down very badly as you’d virtually be co second in command and be able to boss around vampires who you once were inferior to,” Mitchell said.  
Amber understood at once.  
“I can see your point and why it is forbidden,” she said.  
“It would be ok if I married another vampire especially if she was high ranking from another coven. That’s how we form ties with nearby covens,” Mitchell said.

Mitchell got off the bed and got dressed.  
“It all sounds very interesting. I do hope I will be interesting company for you,” Amber said.  
“I think you will be. I’m enjoying our talks immensely. For now I have to go as I have to go to my job. I’ll tell you about that later when I get back. I’ll see you tonight,” Mitchell said.  
With that he was gone. Amber finished her food and drink and then explored the room. Finding a bookcase she withdrew a book and started reading. When a knock came at the door she quickly removed her robe then resumed reading. It was a woman to collect her breakfast things. The woman paid Amber no attention and was soon gone. Amber put her robe on again then resumed reading. Her lunch came to her and was taken away the same way and it was no bother to remove the robe when necessary and slip it on again once she was alone. Mitchell returned late in the afternoon and she heard him snap at someone outside before coming in.   
“Is everything ok?” Amber asked.  
“Some silly idiot thought he’d be smart to me that’s all. I put him in his place,” Mitchell said.  
Amber nodded.  
“Did you have a good day at work?” Amber asked.  
“Yes. I work as a porter at a nearby hospital. I have to work at night sometimes so when that happens I’ll be here during the day and at work at night. You’ll soon get used to my coming and going. No one will disturb you in here as they know you are my personal slave and they know not to come in here without my permission,” Mitchell said.

“Why do you have such a low paying job?” Amber asked.  
“Because it’s important that we don’t draw attention to ourselves as we want people to think we are human. Non vampires other than our slaves don’t know that vampires exist and that’s for a very good reason,” Mitchell said.  
Amber could understand that and indicated to Mitchell that she understood.  
“I have been reading today. But other than that there doesn’t seem very much else to do here,” Amber said.  
“I am sorry for that but I can’t let you have a computer as slaves are not allowed such things. We have a room we call the library where I can exchange books. So if you enjoy reading we can go there when you need something new to read. I can also get you a dairy if you like to read and paper to draw on if you want. I have a TV in here which you may watch and it has a games console and a DVD player. When we go to the library I can exchange games and DVD’s too,” Mitchell said.  
“That would be nice thanks,” Amber said.  
She had never noticed the TV so Mitchell pointed it out to her then removed his boots and joined Amber on the bed, wrapping an arm around her and cuddling her close.  
“Tell me more about your family,” he said.

Amber didn’t mind Mitchell cuddling her as it felt nice, even though he was as usual cold. She began talking about her family and Mitchell listened attentively. When her dinner came she noticed there was two plates and looked at Mitchell.  
“I’m going to eat with you tonight,” he said.  
Amber closed her eyes and said grace silently. Mitchell smiled when she was done.  
“That was fine. Didn’t harm me a bit,” he said.  
“Good,” Amber said.  
The two tucked in and Mitchell explained how he had come to be second in command of the coven. He and Herrick had been a team before the coven was established and when Herrick established the coven he appointed Mitchell his second in command.  
“I’m his general,” Mitchell said.  
“Do you ever aspire to actually be in charge of this coven or are you happy to be second in command?” Amber asked.  
“I’m quite happy to be second in command. For now anyway,” Mitchell said.  
He smiled at Amber.  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me. You like me don’t you,” he said.  
“Yes I do you’re very sexy,” Amber said.  
Mitchell liked that as it meant that she was as attracted to him as he was to her.

They spent the rest of the evening cuddling and talking until a knock came at the door. Amber slipped her robe off and got in the bed as the door opened. Mitchell didn’t look pleased to see the dark haired man who came in.  
“What do you want Seth?” he asked.  
“I wanted to see your new slave. I heard she is a real looker,” Seth said.  
“She’s here,” Mitchell said.  
Seth’s eyes flickered over to Amber and he smirked.  
“How does she taste?” Seth asked.  
“I don’t’ know as I haven’t had to feed or snack yet,” Mitchell said.   
“Have you screwed her yet?” Seth asked.  
“Not yet,” Mitchell said.  
“Good Herrick said you are to share her with me,” Seth said.  
Mitchell looked furious.  
“Get out right now. You’re all crap and you know it. Amber is MY personal slave and I do not have to share with ANYONE,” Mitchell snarled.  
“Go and ask Herrick if you like,” Seth said.  
He turned and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
“Is he serious? Do you have to share me with him,” Amber asked getting out of the bed and putting her robe on again.  
“No he’s full of crap. He just wants to get pleasure from you. I won’t let him get anywhere near you,” Mitchell said.

Amber was relieved to hear that.   
“You mentioned about the Library room. What other rooms are there here?” she asked.  
“There is a medical room, where slaves go if they need medical attention. You’d be surprised at how often that happens given that frequent blood drinking takes a toll on the body. There is a bathing room where we will go with our slaves and share a bath together in the pool that there is there. It is a place where we can take pleasure from and be pleasured by our slaves. We also have a shop so to speak where we can get supplies. There is a meeting room, recreational room, communal rooms for slaves, one for males and one for females. If we let males and females mix that would be asking for trouble since slaves are of course always naked. There is also a hair salon where we and slaves can get our hair done and the kitchens. Only vampires are permitted there as it wouldn’t do to allow a slave to get their hands on a knife or other sharp implement. That’s why your eating utensils are plastic,” Mitchell said   
“Do slaves or vampires work in the hair salon?” Amber asked.  
“Vampires as we can’t allow slaves to get their hands on the sharp implements there,” Mitchell said.  
“So I won’t be able to do hair here. That’s fair enough. But I can play with your hair if you will let me,” Amber said.  
She reached up and touched his long dark curls.  
“Yes you can play with my hair if you like,” Mitchell said.  
Amber ran her fingers through his long dark hair and Mitchell smiled as it felt nice. 

“Shall I show you around this house the coven lives in?” Mitchell asked.  
“Sure. I know I’ll need to leave the robe here,” Amber said.  
“You’ll be fine. Everyone is used to slaves being naked. No one will take the least bit notice of you,” Mitchell said.  
“They did when I was bought here,” Amber said.  
“That’s because you were new and they hadn’t seen you before,” Mitchell explained.  
Amber slipped off her robe and Mitchell removed the cuff from her wrist then the two made their way out of the room. As Mitchell had said no one gave Amber a second glance. He showed her all the rooms and then they went back to his room where she put her robe on and Mitchell chained her to the bed again.  
“I will often go to the recreation room to play pool as its one of my favourite past times,” Mitchell said.  
“I noticed that one of the vampires was playing with a slave by the looks,” Amber said.  
“Yes we do that sometimes,” Mitchell said.  
“Does that mean you’ll want me to accompany you?” Amber asked.  
“Perhaps,” Mitchell said.  
I have to admit I found it very cold being naked,” Amber said.  
“Sorry there isn’t much I can do about that,” Mitchell said, “As we are cold anyway we don’t need to regulate the temperature. It is hard on slaves but they get used to being cold,” Mitchell said.  
Amber nodded

“I might send you to the library or to the shop to pick things up from time to time. Your collar will tell other vampires to keep their hands off you or else. If they see bite marks on you they will find them erotic,” Mitchell said.  
“That figures,” Amber said.  
“And on that note I am hungry so I need to feed. I will be as gentle as possible but this may hurt a bit,” Mitchell said.  
He drew Amber close, his eyes turning black and fangs descending. He tipped her head to the side and she felt his fangs scraping against her throat and then a sharp pain as they sank into her neck. Amber felt her blood draining out of her and she grew weak as Mitchell fed. Finally he stopped his fangs withdrawing from her neck and into his gums. His fingers brushed the holes in her neck and he smiled.  
“Thank you. Your blood tasted delicious,” he said.  
Amber nodded not having the strength to do anything else. She swayed feeling faint and Mitchell caught her.  
“You need to rest. That was feeding not snacking so I’ve drunk a fair bit of your blood,” Mitchell said. He lifted her and gently placed her on the bed making sure her robe covered her and she knew nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

When Amber woke Mitchell was there as was some food.   
“How are you feeling?” Mitchell asked.  
“Tired. How long have I been out of it,” Amber asked.  
“A couple of days. I’ve been eating the food brought for you. Please don’t be upset but I had to take your robe off when your food came. I promise I didn’t do anything else and I put it back on as soon as the person bringing your food and collecting the tray and stuff had gone,” Mitchell said.  
“All good I knew you wouldn’t. Even though I haven’t known you long I trust you. You haven’t tried to hurt me in anyway even though you could have done anything you liked to me,” Amber said.  
“I know. But I have no desire to and that’s… that’s because I care about you,” Mitchell said.  
He brushed her cheek with his fingers and smiled.  
“I still don’t understand why you would care about me. I’m just some random woman you met on the train that night and decided you couldn’t kill. I’m now just a slave no different to the other women you’ve had as your slave in the past. Why didn’t you just kill me like all the others?” Amber said.  
“There was something about you that caught my eye. That’s why when I drank your blood I only drank enough to cause you to pass out. I was then able to bring you here and have you put in with the other people to be chosen as slaves. I actually needed a new slave and I hoped you’d be amongst those Herrick showed me. You were so naturally I chose you,” Mitchell said.

“You said you didn’t know what my blood tasted like when Seth asked. But you HAD tasted it when you drank from me on the train,” Amber said.  
“I didn’t have time to really taste it then,” Mitchell said.  
Amber nodded and Mitchell told her it was early evening.  
“I guess I need to shower or have a bath,” she said.  
I will wait in here,” Mitchell said.  
He undid the cuff on Amber’s wrist so she could wash without it getting in the way. When Amber came out of the bathroom Mitchell smiled.  
“You smell lovely,” Mitchell said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. The feeling of his body against hers was electrifying and she grew hot. He nuzzled into her and suddenly she felt his lips on her neck. At first she thought he was going to bite her again and snack but he didn’t. He was kissing her neck and it sent waves of pleasure up and down her spine.  
“Please don’t ever try to escape. You’re mine and I need you,” Mitchell said.  
He continued to place kisses on her neck and nuzzle into her. It felt amazing and when Mitchell turned her to face him it was all she could do not to grab his hair and pull him close and kiss him.  
“You need to eat,” Mitchell said.  
Amber nodded and Mitchell placed the cuff on her wrist again before she tucked into her meal. Once she was done the female vampire came to collect the tray. After she was gone Amber put her robe on again and she and Mitchell cuddled up on the bed.

“Do you have family in Ireland?” Amber asked.  
“I have no idea. They would freak out if I met them anyway as at the time I was turned my parents would have been told that John Mitchell had died in World War 1. I never returned to Ireland as it would have led to too many awkward questions. Herrick probably found a body that looked like mine and put my dog tags on it or something like that,” Mitchell said.  
“That’s very clever but I wonder how you have survived all these years without awkward questions being asked.  
“Well for starters we can’t have our photos taken so there is no photographic history of me that can be traced. And I move around a lot. I do have to have photo ID for my job but I use a picture from before the war and one of the vampires has photo shopped it to give it color,” Mitchell said.  
“Very nice,” Amber said.  
“Do you have brothers or sisters?” Mitchell asked.  
“I have a sister Nicole,” Amber said.  
She told Mitchell all about Nicole even though she knew Mitchell would never get to meet her. They talked until it grew late about their families and their lives before then. Amber wasn’t surprised to learn that Mitchell had murdered many people before he had risen to a high enough rank to be able to have a blood slave. Since then he hadn’t killed and had always drank from his slaves.  
“I think all vampires should have a blood slave or have access to one. Then there would be no need to attack and kill people,” Mitchell said.

“It’s a great idea but I suppose those who have been vampires for a long time refuse to agree to it. People like Herrick,” Amber said.  
“Yes they are too set in their ways,” Mitchell said.  
“Do you feel remorse for those you’ve killed?” Amber asked.  
“Those before I had slaves yes. I have nightmares about it. My slaves no as they kept me from killing people. And I didn’t murder them as such as they allowed me to drink them dry when they were no longer useful,” Mitchell said.  
“Will you drink me dry when I am no longer useful,” Amber said.  
Mitchell looked at her. He had been hoping she wouldn’t ask him that. He had no desire to do so but hadn’t yet figured out how he could avoid doing so. Turning her into a vampire was one way but he would be breaking one of their strictest rules. It was unavoidable though that she would eventually reach a point where she was no longer useful. His feeding and snacking would take a toll on her body.  
“I really don’t want it to come to that,” Mitchell admitted.  
“You’ve got feelings for me haven’t you? That’s why you couldn’t kill me on the train. And that’s why you aren’t treating me the same way you treated your previous slaves,” Amber said.  
“To be honest, yes I do have feelings for you. The more time I spend with you the deeper I find myself falling for you. I keep telling myself I mustn’t that I can’t. It’s one of our sacred rules that a vampire must not fall in love with his or her slave,” Mitchell said.  
“Has that happened before?” Amber asked.  
Mitchell looked at her. It had happened before and the outcome had never been good.  
“Yes it has. It has never resulted in a good outcome. I didn’t want to fall in love with you Amber but I am. I can’t help it,” Mitchell said.  
“And I am falling for you too. I’m enjoying your company more and more. I’ve only been here 5 days but I find myself looking forward to when you get back. And missing you when you are at work,” Amber said.

She smiled at Mitchell knowing that they were probably treading on very dangerous territory.  
“One thing I can tell you is that none of the others will ever know what goes on in here. What goes on in a vampire’s bedroom stays there. It is not discussed with other vampires,” Mitchell said.  
“But if we give into these feelings we have and Herrick finds out it would be bad for both of us,” Amber said.  
“Yes. If we give into these feelings we will be embarking on a forbidden romance. It would be our secret. No one else could know,” Mitchell said.  
“And the risks would be great if it was discovered,” Amber said.  
“Yes. You would be killed and I would be subject to disciplinary action. At the very least I would probably no longer be Herrick’s general,” Mitchell said.  
“So therefore we can’t, we mustn’t give into our feelings no matter how much we want to. I don’t want you getting into trouble,” Amber said.  
“And I don’t want you to be killed. Most likely I would have to be the one to kill you since you’re my slave. And it would be part of my punishment too. I don’t know if I could kill you even if I wanted to,” Mitchell said.  
Amber had curled up as she was still very tired. Mitchell changed into his nightwear and got into the bed and cuddled into her, wrapping his arms around her.  
“I’m so glad you were on that train. If you hadn’t been we’d have never met,” Mitchell said.  
The two went to sleep with that thought on their minds.

3 days later Mitchell came home from work and had a meal with Amber. Afterwards they cuddled up on the bed as had become their custom.  
“I’m getting used to my life here,” Amber said.  
“That’s good,” Mitchell said.  
“I kind of like it here. I’m not sure I’d like it as much if I didn’t have you as a master,” Amber said.  
Mitchell was about to answer her when a knock came at the door. Amber slipped her robe off as Mitchell called out asking what was wanted.  
“There’s a meeting. Bring your slave,” he was told.  
“Ok thank you,” Mitchell said.  
He looked at Amber and she nodded.  
“It will be ok,” he said.  
Mitchell uncuffed Amber and the two made their way to the meeting hall. There they joined the other vampires and their slaves wondering what the meeting was about. Finally Herrick arrived.  
“I’ve called you all here because a slave tried to escape today. I asked that you bring your slaves so they can see the consequences of trying to escape,” Herrick said.  
Amber stared at Mitchell. She did not want to see someone killed.  
“I don’t want to see this,” Amber said softly.  
“Sorry but you must,” Mitchell said.

The slave was bought in. He had no collar on so Amber didn’t know who his master had been.   
“You tried to escape. Didn’t you,” Herrick said.  
The slave nodded, too scared to speak.  
“Answer me slave,” Herrick said.  
“Y…Yes,” the slave stuttered.  
Herrick gestured and one of the vampires went to the front. She spat something at the slave and backhanded him across the face. Then grabbing the slave she ripped the slave’s throat open with her fangs and threw him into the mass of vampires. Fangs descended and eyes went black. Amber could only watch along with the other slaves as the vampires feasted on the slave.   
“That was the slave’s master who killed him. I’m sorry you had to see that,” Mitchell said after he had returned to Amber’s side. He had fed on the slave along with the others and was splattered in blood.  
“I’m glad it wasn’t you that had to do the killing,” Amber said, after the meeting ended and they were making their way back to Mitchell’s room.  
“I would only have to do the killing if it was my slave. But you won’t try to escape so I won’t need to kill,” Mitchell said.  
“Won’t I?” Amber asked.  
“Don’t say that Amber. Don’t you ever say that? I need you. I love you,” Mitchell said.  
“I’m only joking,” Amber said, grinning at Mitchell.  
“Just you wait till we get back to our room. I’ll teach you not to give me a fright like that,” Mitchell said.  
He glared at her in mock anger.

Back in their room Mitchell replaced the cuff on Amber’s wrist chaining her to the bed again.  
“I meant what I said before. Don’t ever try to escape. I love you,” Mitchell said.  
“You know as well as I do that we can’t be in love. It’s not allowed,” Amber said.  
“I can’t deny it any longer. You are beautiful both physically and personality wise,” Mitchell said.  
“I don’t want you getting in trouble,” Amber said.  
She would never forgive herself if they got in trouble. One of the female vampires came in then to leave Amber a meal. After she was gone Amber put her robe back on and tucked into her meal. Mitchell went to the bathroom and cleaned up while Amber ate. When she was done he grinned at her.   
“You gave me a fright earlier and if you remember I said I’d teach you not to give me a fright like that,” Mitchell said.  
He pushed her down on the bed his fingers delving into her armpits and along her sides tickling her ferociously. She giggled and wriggled around trying to get free of him but he was too strong. Suddenly the two were gazing into each other’s eyes unable to look away. Amber felt hot all of a sudden as Mitchell’s lips were inches from hers and he was closing the gap between them. Her mind was screaming at her that what was about to happen was wrong but her body was screaming at her that it was right. And then Mitchell’s lips were meeting hers and they were kissing. Pleasure shot up and down Amber’s spine as the kiss felt so right even though it was so wrong. One kiss followed another and another in a dizzying wave of passion until finally they had to come up for air.

Amber looked at Mitchell wondering what would happen next. There was no going back from what they had done. Their kiss had been wrong very wrong and they had entered forbidden territory.   
“That felt amazing Amber,” Mitchell said.  
“Yes. Yes it did. I guess there is no going back now. I love you John Mitchell,” Amber said.  
“And I love you too,” Mitchell said.  
He kissed her again and then smiled.  
“Bathing room?” he asked.  
“Remember I said that I’m saving myself for my husband,” Amber said.  
“We can’t get married. There is no way I could sneak you out of here. Remember you have to go naked when we aren’t in here. You couldn’t exactly go outside with nothing on,” Mitchell said.  
“How do vampires get married?” Amber asked.  
“We exchange vows and blood. By drinking each other’s blood it forms an unbreakable bond. Vampires fall in love for eternity and normally we would be together for eternity as we are immortal unless we are staked or torn apart. That’s why slaves are not permitted to handle any sharp implements. We wouldn’t want one of them to take it into their head to stake us,” Mitchell said.

“Would a vampire ever marry a human?” Amber asked.  
“Yes it has happened. Usually the human will be turned after they get married or as part of the marriage ceremony so that they become immortal,” Mitchell said.  
“I am guessing the human would be someone suitable to become a vampire so not a slave,” Amber said.  
“Yes that’s correct. And as I’ve drunk your blood I am bonded to you,” Mitchell said.  
“Have you ever been married?” Amber asked.  
“No. If I had been I wouldn’t be in love with you,” Mitchell said.  
“Of course, duh I shouldn’t have realised that. Sorry,” Amber said.  
“If one of us was to marry it would happen here at the house in the meeting room in front of all the vampires. Herrick as the leader of the coven has the authority to marry two vampires. I can also perform vampire weddings as I am second in command and thus carry out Herrick’s duties when he’s not here,” Mitchell said.  
“What happens to the couple’s slaves after they marry?” Amber asked.  
“They would share a slave. So whoever’s slave had been there the longest would be disposed of,” Mitchell said.  
Amber nodded.  
“I would never ever dispose of you. I can’t, I won’t,” Mitchell said.  
He found her lips with his and the two kissed again.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what happens now? Am I still your slave?” Amber asked.  
“Yes as I will still be drinking your blood,” Mitchell said.  
“Do I still need this?” Amber asked holding up her wrist to show him the cuff.  
“Yes I will need to keep you chained to the bed for the sake of appearances. And you’ll still have to be naked when we move around the house. Speaking of which tomorrow before I go to work could you return some books to the library and get some new ones. I’ll list what I want. I will also need some stuff from the shop. Your collar will ensure no one touches you as they will know you are mine,” Mitchell said.  
“Yes I can do that,” Amber said.  
“Thank you my love,” Mitchell said.  
He ran a trail of kisses down her neck and then she felt him nibbling at her and then the sudden sting of his fangs piercing her neck. He didn’t drink for long and when he was done Mitchell kissed the holes his fangs had made. The two were cuddled up in Mitchell’s bed and they fell asleep like that. The next morning after Amber had had breakfast Mitchell wrote out a list of what they needed and what books he wanted. He then unchained Amber from the bed and smiled.  
“See you soon my love,” he said.  
He kissed her and then Amber removed her robe and headed out of his room. She made her way through the hallways heading for the library and all went well until suddenly Seth was there.  
“Hello my pretty. Where is Mitchell?” Seth asked.  
“He sent me on my own as he trusts me enough to do that now,” Amber said.

Seth smirked.  
“Lovely. You won’t be missed for a while then,” he said.  
“Mitchell will miss me as I am only meant to be 10 minutes,” Amber said.  
“No matter,” Seth said.  
He grabbed her arm in an iron grasp and pulled her towards the nearest doorway.  
“No let me go. I’ll scream and Mitchell will hear it,” Amber said.  
Seth put his other hand over her mouth and Amber began to kick and fight. Seth let out a curse as one of her feet connected with his groin and tightened his grip on her arm. He pulled her into his room and flung her onto his bed facedown, chaining her to the bed then tying her wrists and ankles to the bedposts and gagging her tightly.   
“You shall be punished for kicking me bitch,” he hissed.  
He went to his cupboard and came out with a whip. Amber let out muffled screams as he began whipping her, raining blows down on her back, buttocks and thighs. Soon she was covered in welts and in a lot of pain.  
“Let that be a lesson to you slave. You do not strike your master,” Seth said when he was done whipping her.  
He tossed the whip away and then began to undress. Amber knew what was coming next and she hoped Mitchell was looking for her.  
“I’m going to enjoy this sweetheart,” Seth said, “Such a pretty body,” he ended.

Just then Mitchell burst in. The monster in him came out savage and furious and his eyes immediately went hard and black and his fangs descended.  
“Get away from my slave Seth. Before I tear you apart,” Mitchell growled, advancing menacingly towards Seth.  
“I told you that Herrick said you had to share her with me,” Seth said, triumphantly.  
“LIAR. She’s MINE. Mine ONLY,” Mitchell snarled.  
He caught hold of Seth and threw him across the room sending him hard into the wall where he then fell and lay unconscious then turned his attention to Amber. He was horrified to see the welts on her back, buttocks and thighs. Clearly Seth had been whipping her. He had gotten there just in time as he had heard what Seth had said. He had been just about to take pleasure from her forcibly and then would likely have fed from her. Mitchell freed Amber then removed her gag and gently comforted her.  
“It’s ok Amber I’m here now. I won’t let him hurt you anymore. You’re my slave not his and I’ve reminded him of that,” Mitchell said.  
She clung to him sobbing as he gently gathered her into his arms and left Seth’s room.  
“I never made it to the library or shop,” Amber said.  
Mitchell had found the books she’d been returning on the floor by Seth’s room and had picked them up and given them to Amber to hold before heading back to his room. He put the cuff on Amber’s wrist then gently examined her.  
“I’m going to go to the shop and get something for your welts,” he said.

With that Mitchell left the room. Amber curled up glad to be safely back in Mitchell’s room. She knew Seth wouldn’t dare enter Mitchell’s room as his room was off limits to all other vampires except Herrick. Mitchell had been able to burst into Seth’s room as he as second in command was able to enter any room he pleased except for Herrick’s at any time. Her body ached from the whipping and she was glad Mitchell had intervened before Seth had done anything else. She knew that Mitchell would never let her move about the vampire’s home on her own again as Seth would probably try again. She had no desire to ever run into him again. And then Mitchell was back looking concerned. He joined Amber on the bed and gently rubbed something into her welts.  
“It’s ok my love I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him whipping you. It hurts to see your beautiful body damaged like this,” Mitchell said.  
“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known I would encounter him,” Amber said.  
“That is true. But still he should have known better. Your collar indicates you are my slave. MINE. And that means keep your hands and fangs off or ELSE. If ANYONE touches you I will be extremely angry. As I was when I found you in Seth’s room today. He’s lucky I didn’t tear him apart,” Mitchell said.  
“I don’t think I want to walk around this place alone again. I can’t trust Seth not to try again,” Amber said.  
“You’re quite right. I will always accompany you,” Mitchell said.

He then had to go to work and Amber spent the day sleeping as she needed to recover from her whipping. When Mitchell got back he was in a good mood and he joined her on the bed.  
“How are you feeling my love?” he asked.  
“Still sore but I will heal,” Amber said.  
Mitchell gently cuddled into her and found her mouth with his. The two kissed enjoying themselves then Mitchell rubbed more ointment into Amber’s welts.  
“If we exchanged vows just between us and some blood would that be enough that we would be considered to be married?” Amber asked.  
“Yes. We do not have to have witnesses to marry. It would be enough to pledge ourselves to each other then drink each other’s blood. But it would be better if you were turned before if we were to do that. It would make the bond stronger and we can drink as much of each other’s blood as we want,” Mitchell said.  
“Yes… yes you’re right,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Mitchell who smiled back.  
“Shall we go to the shop and library? I still want to return those library books and get the ones you want and get you the items from the shop. I’m not going to let Seth stop me going there,” Amber said.  
“Yes lets,” Mitchell said.

So Amber shed her robe and Mitchell removed the cuff from her wrist and the two headed out of his bedroom. They made their way through the large house the vampires shared and as they passed Seth’s room the door opened and Seth came out.  
“Hello sweetheart,” Seth said, smirking at Amber.  
Mitchell glared at Seth and brushed past him deliberately knocking him with his shoulder as the two carried on their way.  
“Ignore that douchebag he isn’t worth the air he breathes,” Mitchell said.  
The two continued making their way through the house and when they reached the library Mitchell waited near the door while Amber returned the books and got the ones he requested as well as a couple for herself. Then they went to the shop where Mitchell got the items he wanted. When they were done at the shop they went to the bathroom.  
“You need to bathe, the hot water will help your welts,” Mitchell said.  
“What will you do?” Amber asked.  
“I will sit and read,” Mitchell said.  
So Mitchell removed Amber’s collar and Amber slipped into the pool and gratefully sank down into the hot water. She smiled at Mitchell and found herself wishing he could join her.  
“Tell me how did you know something was wrong the other day?” Amber asked Mitchell.  
“You didn’t come back as quickly as I thought you would,” Mitchell said.  
“So you came looking for me. I’m glad you did,” Amber said.  
“Me too … if I hadn’t shown up when I did he’d have taken pleasure from you and hurt you,” Mitchell said.  
“He’d already hurt me when he whipped me,” Amber said.  
“And that’s why I was so angry with him,” Mitchell said.  
It had hurt him to see her hurting.   
“I love you Amber. I won’t let ANYONE hurt you ever EVER again,” Mitchell said.  
When Amber had soaked for a while she came out of the bath. Mitchell gave her a towel and she dried off. Mitchell then replaced her collar and the two made their way back to his room. There Amber put her robe on again and curled up on the bed to read.

The next morning Mitchell snacked from Amber, kissing her neck when he was done then smiling at Amber.  
“I’m feeling like some pool this morning. I don’t go to work until tonight. Would you like to come and play against me?” Mitchell asked.  
“I would love to,” Amber said.  
So after Amber had had breakfast she slipped out of her robe and the two made their way through the house to the recreational room. There they found that the pool table was free so Mitchell racked up the balls and the game was on. As before Amber noticed that no one paid her any attention and she was able to enjoy the game. As she had suspected Mitchell was extremely good and he beat her easily.  
“I can see I’m going to have to help you get better,” Mitchell said.  
He came up behind her and showed her how to hold the cue. The feeling of his body against hers sent pleasure shooting up and down her spine.  
“You don’t know how you’re making me feel,” Amber muttered to him.  
“You’ve got me all hot and bothered,” Mitchell quietly admitted.  
“Did you use to take pleasure from your slaves in here against the pool table?” Amber asked.  
“How did you guess?” Mitchell asked.  
“I can tell that you want me,” Amber said.  
Mitchell turned her to face him and the two kissed, one kiss leading to another and another. They were on their own in the recreation room but anyone could walk in at any time.  
“This is very risky,” Amber said between kisses.

Mitchell nodded.  
“If I made love with you they would think I was taking pleasure from you so they would never guess. Obviously it would be risky to kiss you unless we were alone,” he added.  
“They might guess if you weren’t ahem doing it the same way you did with other slaves and if I wasn’t begging you to stop and so on as I’m sure your previous slaves would have.  
“Yes very true,” Mitchell admitted.   
He kissed her again as they were still alone.  
“And I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have kissed your previous slaves like you kiss me,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Mitchell who kissed her again. As it was too dangerous for them to stay there in the mood they were in they put their pool cues away then returned to Mitchell’s room.  
“This is getting very risky. I’m finding it so hard to keep my lips and hands off you,” Mitchell admitted.  
“We need to save it for when we are in here. This is the only safe place where we can kiss and cuddle or more should we ever marry,” Amber said.  
“Oh if only I could marry you. But unless we do it secretly I can’t see any other way. I can’t sneak you out of here unless I can bring your robe with us and you put it on before we go out,” Mitchell said.  
“I’ve only been here 6 days. It’s far too soon to be thinking about anything like marriage,” Amber said.  
Mitchell quite agreed with that.  
“Tomorrow morning you have an appointment with our doctor. I will take you there,” Mitchell said.  
“What for? I’m not sick” Amber asked.  
“All female slaves have an injection once a month so they don’t bleed,” Mitchell explained.  
“What does the injection do?” Amber asked.  
“It stops your cycle. That’s all I know,” Mitchell said.  
“So I will become infertile then,” Amber asked.  
“It’s not like you’ll ever be able to have a child anyway. If we were to marry I couldn’t get you pregnant as I’ve told you. And relations between slaves are forbidden,” Mitchell said.

Amber nodded. She could understand the need to prevent female slaves from bleeding since slaves went naked. The next morning Mitchell and Amber made their way to the medical room. There the doctor examined Amber and nodded to Mitchell.  
“This won’t take long,” she said.  
“Can you please lie on the examining bed on your stomach? The injection goes into your buttock,” the doctor said.  
“Oh it’s like the contraceptive shot,” Amber said.  
“Yes but not quite the same,” the doctor said.  
Amber did as she was asked and the injection was all over a few moments later. She and Mitchell were able to then return to Mitchell’s room after an appointment was made for a month later for Amber’s next injection.  
“Thank you for being so cooperative. Some female slaves don’t cooperate at all and then it’s not very pleasant for them at all,” Mitchell said.  
“I know I’d be given the jab whether I wanted it or not and figured if I cooperated it would be much easier for me than if I refused. It would be easier for you too as you’d have probably had to hold me down or something which would have upset you as it would have hurt and upset me,” Amber said.  
“Yes it would have upset me as you’d have been hurt and upset,” Mitchell said.  
He drew Amber close and kissed her  
“I have a meeting with Herrick tonight to talk about the coven and vampire stuff,” Mitchell said.  
“Will you be leaving me here?” Amber asked.  
“There is no reason for you to come. I won’t need to feed and I never took my other slaves. So you can stay here and read or watch TV like you do when I’m at work.


	5. Chapter 5

The next six months passed without incident. Each week Mitchell met with Herrick and Amber grew used to being left alone during those times just like she was when Mitchell went to work. She had only seen Seth when she and Mitchell had gone past him when moving about the house and she was not afraid of Seth when Mitchell was with her. One night when Mitchell had told Amber he had to go have his weekly meeting with Herrick he had warned her he might be back late.  
“I may be back late,” Mitchell told her before he left.  
He kissed Amber and then was gone. She settled down on the bed to watch some TV and soon was engrossed in what she was watching. Suddenly she heard the door open and hurriedly shed her robe. To her surprise Seth entered the room and Amber began to feel afraid. Mitchell had told her that Seth wouldn’t come in his room and until then he never had.  
“I know Mitchell’s meeting with Herrick tonight. Everyone knows when their meetings are. And I happen to know he won’t be back until late. So there will be no one to disturb us,” Seth said with a smirk on his face.  
He was already disrobing and Amber began looking round wildly trying to find some way of escaping Seth.  
“Don’t you have a slave of your own you can get pleasure from?” Amber asked.  
“No I’m supposed to share with Mitchell,” Seth said.  
In actual fact he did have a slave but she hadn’t been giving him much pleasure.  
“I don’t believe you,” Amber said.  
She jumped off the bed and made a run for the bathroom, knowing if she could get in there she could lock the door. Unfortunately Seth blocked the door and Amber had nowhere to run. He backed her to the bed and then got on the bed with her.

Late that night Mitchell’s meeting was finally over and he headed back to his room. When he got there he walked inside and stopped dead. Amber was lying on the bed on her back, very still, covered in blood. Her collar lay beside her discarded. Mitchell’s blood began to boil as he knew something bad had happened and he knew exactly who it was that had left Amber in the state she was in. Mitchell gently unchained Amber from the bed and scooping her into his arms carried her down to the medical room. There Amber was cleaned up.  
“Mitchell someone’s taken pleasure from her and fed from her as well,” one of the medical vampires said.  
‘Seth,’ Mitchell thought grimly.  
“Will she be alright?” Mitchell asked.  
“She is still alive but only just,” the medical vampire said.  
He was told that Amber would need to stay in the medical room until she woke up.  
“Amber will need some stitches too between her legs as she is torn. Were you taking pleasure from her before tonight? It is one of the things slaves are here for,” the medical vampire asked.  
“To be honest no I haven’t been. But I have been feeding from her,” Mitchell said.  
“Alright. It looks like she may have been a virgin prior to tonight which would explain why she’s torn,” the medical vampire said.  
Mitchell just nodded.  
“We will let you know when you can come and take her back to your room,” the medical vampire said.

Mitchell nodded and turned and left. He had a thunderous expression on his face and was in no mood to be waylaid. When he reached Seth’s room he barged in, his eyes black his fangs visible.  
“I know what you did to my slave Seth. How DARE you enter my room without permission and how DARE you take pleasure and feed from MY slave,” Mitchell snarled.  
Seth’s slave was lying on his bed quivering in fear at the sight of an enraged Mitchell.   
“I told you Mitchell Herrick said we had to share,” Seth said.  
“Then what is that slave doing in here?” Mitchell asked.  
“I’m Seth’s slave sir,” the slave answered quickly, showing Mitchell the proper respect.  
“If we were to share you wouldn’t have your own slave WOULD YOU,” Mitchell roared at Seth.  
“She tasted so good and gave me such good pleasure,” Seth whined.  
Mitchell backhanded him across the face.  
“She was a virgin and I wanted to be the one to take her virginity,” Mitchell snarled.  
“She’s just a slave. Cool your jets. It’s not like she means anything to you. I don’t know why you’re getting so upset,” Seth said.  
Mitchell was incensed at this but realised that Seth saw Amber as just another slave.   
“I’m upset because you’ve broken our rules. You DO NOT enter my room and you DO NOT feed from and take pleasure from MY slave. END OF PERIOD,” Mitchell snarled.  
Seth smirked knowing he had upset Mitchell. At this Mitchell smashed his fist into Seth’s face sending him flying across the room. He then kicked and punched Seth until his fury was vented.  
“Just you wait until the next meeting Seth. You’ll be sorry you entered my room without permission and used my slave for pleasure and fed from her,” Mitchell said.  
He stalked from Seth’s room satisfied with his handiwork and headed down to Herrick’s room.

At Herrick’s room Mitchell knocked and waited to be allowed to enter.  
“Come in,” Herrick called out.  
Mitchell went in and Herrick seemed surprised to see him.  
“What is it? Did we miss something before?” Herrick asked.  
“It’s Seth. He’s gone too far this time,” Mitchell growled.  
“What has he done?” Herrick asked.  
“While we were having our meeting he went into MY room and took pleasure and fed from MY slave. MY personal slave who is no one else’s slave but mine. He has broken several rules. For starters he had no business going into my room when I wasn’t there. I wouldn’t come into your room if you weren’t there and even if you were I’d ask permission to come in. Secondly he has his own slave and my slave is off limits to all other vampires. Seth spouted some bull about you having told him I was to share with him but I know that isn’t true,” Mitchell said.  
“You’re right it’s not true,” Herrick said, “Seth has stepped way out of line this time. Especially after what he did to your slave a couple of days ago,” Herrick said.  
“What are we going to do with him?” Mitchell asked.  
“I’m calling a meeting and it’s up to you. Will your slave be all right?” Herrick asked.  
“She was torn as I hadn’t been using her for pleasure and apparently was a virgin until Seth used her for pleasure. But other than that she will be fine. She’ll recover from Seth feeding from her and one of the medical vampires will have given her stitches to fix her tear,” Mitchell said.  
He hoped Herrick wouldn’t ask why he wasn’t using Amber for pleasure.  
“I see. I’m glad she’s not seriously hurt,” Herrick said.

Mitchell nodded and said goodnight to Herrick and returned to his room. His bed was cold without Amber and he found himself missing her presence. He began to think about how Seth should be punished and at the same time had a feeling Seth would deny that he had hurt her. Mitchell tossed and turned that night missing Amber and their nightly cuddles. He would also have Amber at the meeting and she would be able to tell the vampires what had happened. The next morning he learnt that Amber was still sleeping but was stable. She finally woke up two days after Seth’s attack. Mitchell was by her side and he smiled at her. They were alone in the room she was in.  
“How are you feeling my love?” Mitchell asked.  
“Sore. Seth… Seth…,” Amber started to say.  
“I know what he did my love. I found you in quite a mess and the medical vampires told me the rest,” Mitchell said.  
“I wanted you to be my first Mitchell,” Amber said.  
“And I wanted to be the one who took your virginity,” Mitchell said.  
“What is going to happen to Seth?” Amber asked.  
“Herrick is calling a meeting and I am to decide his punishment,” Mitchell said.  
“W…what are you going to do?” Amber asked.  
“Kill him. Stake through the heart,” Mitchell said.

Amber nodded. Although she didn’t like the idea of Mitchell killing she knew it needed to be done.  
“I’ve already paid Seth a visit and smacked his head in for what he did,” Mitchell said.  
“Do I need to come to the meeting?” Amber asked.  
“You don’t have to but I’d like you to. And if you think you can I’d like you to tell everyone exactly what Seth did to you and identify him as the one who did it,” Mitchell said.  
Amber nodded.  
“For you I will do that,” she said.  
“I love you so much Amber. It made me furious that Seth had done that to you,” Mitchell said.  
“I kicked and fought as much as I could and screamed and begged him to stop,” Amber said.  
“I know you would have. That’s what my previous slaves did when I used them for pleasure,” Mitchell admitted.  
“I can now understand what they went through. I know you won’t do that to me though,” Amber said.  
“No one would have paid you any attention as they are used to slaves screaming and begging for whatever is happening to stop,” Mitchell admitted.

Amber was able to return to Mitchell’s room later that day.  
“I’ve missed you at night. So glad you are back,” Mitchell said.  
He kissed her and their kiss quickly deepened.  
“I thought I was going to lose you. I can’t imagine life without you,” Mitchell said.  
“Well your feedings are going to eventually take a toll on me. You know that. And you know I won’t last forever. You’ll have to drink me dry eventually,” Amber said.  
“Not if I turn you. And I’ve been delaying that by feeding you a little of my blood each week. It strengthens you as you’ve no doubt noticed,” Mitchell said.  
She had been wondering why he had been getting her to drink a little of his blood each week.  
“You can’t turn me. Isn’t that against your strictest rules?” Amber said.  
“It is but I can’t lose you. Remember I said when a vampire falls in love it is for eternity,” Mitchell said  
“That’s right you did. I have another question. If you kill Seth what will happen to his slave, if he actually has his own slave?” Amber asked.  
“He does have a slave. I saw her when I went and confronted him in his room. I will ask if she can become my slave as well as you,” Mitchell said.  
“You have me, why do you need another slave?” Amber asked.  
“If I don’t I may have to kill her as well as Seth. She has done nothing to deserve death so I’d rather not have to kill her. She had nothing to do with what Seth did to you,” Mitchell said.

“Are you allowed more than one personal slave at a time?” Amber asked.  
“As I am Herrick’s General and the second highest ranking vampire in this coven I think Herrick will allow it,” Mitchell said.  
“All right,” Amber said.’  
“I have a reason for asking for her to be my slave as well as you. If I am permitted to have her as my slave I can turn you into one of us and we can get married. No more having to feed you my blood,” Mitchell said.  
Amber nodded. In actual fact Mitchell had another reason for deciding to see if he would be permitted to have Seth’s slave as a secondary personal slave. If he was allowed to do that he could quietly turn Amber and marry her and the two could feed from his other slave without arousing any suspicion. And no one would question why Amber was still there as well as Seth’s slave.  
“I am sure you will get along fine with Seth’s slave. She will be company for you when I am away at work,” Mitchell said.  
“It will be nice to have a friend. You’ve been my only companion as long as I’ve been here,” Amber said.  
“Yes it will be good for you,” Mitchell said.  
“When will the meeting be?” Amber asked.  
“I am waiting for Herrick to let us know,” Mitchell said.

The meeting was called the very next night and Amber went to it along with Mitchell. She had grown used to being naked when not in Mitchell’s room and knew that no one except maybe Seth would even notice her nakedness. And she didn’t care about Seth as he wouldn’t be around to bother her after the meeting. Once all the vampires were assembled Herrick began the meeting.  
“I have called you all here tonight because one of you has broken several of our rules. He has stepped way out of line and he must be punished. Mitchell would you join me and tell everyone about this,” Herrick said.  
Mitchell made his way to the front along with Amber.  
“Three nights ago I had my usual weekly meeting with Herrick. While I was away I left my slave in my room is as our custom when we have a meeting where slaves are not required to attend. I expected her to be safe and left alone as no one except Herrick is allowed to enter my room without my permission especially when I am not there. After my meeting with Herrick I came back to my room expecting to find my slave reading or watching TV as she is permitted to do. Instead I found her unconscious on my bed covered in blood. I took her to the medical vampires and they told me she had been used for pleasure by someone else and fed from. That someone else is Seth. I know this for a fact as I had sent Amber to run some errands for me a few days earlier than that and Seth forced her into his room and whipped her. I found her there just as he was going to take pleasure from her. He has his own slave so has no reason to need to take pleasure from mine. He tried telling me that Herrick had said we were to share. That was not true so he was blatantly lying,” Mitchell said.  
“Mitchell is right, Seth has his own slave and I have said no such thing about him sharing a slave with Mitchell,” Herrick said.

Everyone gasped and looked at Seth.  
“What do you have to say for yourself Seth?” Herrick asked.  
“It is not true. All of it” Seth said.  
“Amber here will tell you what he did,” Mitchell said.  
He nodded to Amber who described what had happened to her on both occasions. She showed the vampires her healing welts as evidence of the whipping she’d sustained.  
“Are you seriously going to believe the word of a slave over my word, that of a vampire?” Seth asked.  
“How do you explain her welts then?” Mitchell challenged him.  
“You probably whipped her yourself,” Seth shot at him.  
“I saw her in your room tied to your bed and the welts were fresh. She did not have them when she left my room that day,” Mitchell said.  
“This is ridiculous and I’m not going to listen to any more of this. I’m leaving,” Seth said.  
He made to leave but Mitchell grabbed him.  
“You aren’t going anywhere. I have irrefutable evidence that you took pleasure from her,” Mitchell snarled.  
“While Amber was being taken care of by the medical vampires they took samples from her including a semen sample. Although we are biologically dead we still produce semen and each vampire’s semen is unique to him. This is a sample of Seth’s semen which was taken from Amber,” Mitchell said.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone gasped again and Seth looked sulky.  
“Alright alright so I took pleasure from Amber. My slave wasn’t giving me the pleasure I was seeking so I sought pleasure elsewhere. Is that such a crime? Slaves are here for pleasure as well as feeding after all,” Seth said.  
“Your slave should have been giving you adequate pleasure. You just wanted pleasure from Amber because you desired her. And you’ve overstepped the mark by a long way by entering my room without permission and when I wasn’t there,” Mitchell said.  
“He is right Seth. And because you’ve stepped way over the line I have left it up to Mitchell to determine your punishment,” Herrick said.  
Seth eyed Mitchell a sneer on his face.  
“Well come on then big shot. Do your worst,” Seth goaded Mitchell.  
“I have already decided your punishment. You have broken two very strict rules. And that means you can’t be trusted here or in any other coven. So the only punishment I can give to you is to be staked in the heart,” Mitchell announced.  
Seth stared at him in disbelief. Mitchell withdrew the stake he had placed inside his jacket before going to the meeting and before Seth could move or protest he raised his arm and slammed the stake into Seth’s chest. Seth dissolved into smoke his clothes left in a pile on the floor.  
“Let that be a lesson to anyone who may have been thinking about taking pleasure from someone else’s slave,” Herrick said.

“Herrick I have a request. I know I already have a slave but I was wondering if I might also have Seth’s slave as a second slave. She now doesn’t have a master and I hardly think it fair that she be disposed of. She hasn’t done anything to deserve it and as far as I know is still reasonably healthy. I saw her in Seth’s room when I retrieved Amber the first time he stepped over the line,” Mitchell said.  
“You are right. Her only other option would be to go into the choosing room and be chosen by someone else. I am not aware of anyone needing a new slave right now. And as Seth had offended you, you have first right to his slave. You are my general and I believe I will permit you to have Seth’s slave as your own along with Amber. She too doesn’t deserve to be disposed of as would normally happen when you decide it’s time for a new slave,” Herrick said.  
Mitchell nodded and the meeting was over. He made arrangements for his new slave to be bought to his room and then he and Amber headed back to his room. Once there and the door was closed Amber put her robe back on then Mitchell turned to Amber and the two kissed.  
“Everything’s worked out as planned,” Mitchell said, a smile on his face, after they came up for air.  
“Are you going to give your new slave something to wear while she’s in here?” Amber asked.  
“Would you like me to?” Mitchell asked.  
“It would be nice as you don’t really need to see her body do you?” Amber asked.  
“No I’d much rather see yours,” Mitchell admitted.  
“And I trust you aren’t going to use her for pleasure as you’ll have me for that after we marry,” Amber said.  
“You are the only one I want to make love with so no I won’t use her for pleasure,” Mitchell said.  
“I don’t mind you feeding from her though,” Amber said.

Amber and Mitchell kissed again. They had cuddled up on the bed and it felt good to be alone together.  
“How are you going to secure your new slave to the bed? You’ve got me cuffed to the bed at the moment,” Amber said.  
Mitchell had put the cuff back around her wrist as usual after they’d entered his room.  
“I am being bought another chain and cuff which will be attached to my bed. So you’ll both be attached to my bed,” Mitchell said.  
“So we’ll each have to sleep in your bed one on each side of you,” Amber said.  
“Yes. Don’t worry I will cuddle only you,” Mitchell said.  
The two kissed and cuddled enjoying one another’s company until a knock came at the door. Amber shed her robe and the two female vampires who had escorted her to Mitchell’s room on her first night there entered along with a naked female who looked frightened. Mitchell nodded recognising the naked female as the one he had encountered in Seth’s room. He hadn’t noticed her when he had retrieved Amber from there and guessed Seth had been between slaves then. The two female vampires left the room after attaching the second chain to Mitchell’s bed and securing the new slave to it. Once they were gone Amber put her robe back on.

“I am John Mitchell but you may call me Mitchell. And this is my other slave Amber,” Mitchell said.  
“I’m Tiffany,” the girl said.  
“Nice to meet you,” Amber said.  
She still looked frightened and her eyes continually darted to Mitchell.  
“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you. I’m not like Seth,” Mitchell said.  
“What happened to my master Sir? All I know is he didn’t come back from the meeting and I was told you were to be my new master,” Tiffany said.  
“Please call me Mitchell and Seth is dead. He came in here without permission and used Amber for pleasure and fed from her,” Mitchell said.  
“That’s against the rules isn’t it? At least that’s what I’ve been told,” Tiffany said.  
“Yes it is. And it wasn’t the first time he stepped out of line. Do you remember he had Amber in his room and was whipping her?” Mitchell asked.  
“Did he?” Tiffany asked.  
“Perhaps he’d sent you to get something when it happened. I don’t remember you being in the room when I burst in and rescued Amber,” Mitchell said.  
“I do have to admit that one morning after I went to exchange some books at the library I got back to find Master in a bad mood. He beat me and took pleasure from me very roughly. Maybe that’s when it happened,” Tiffany said.  
“Could well have been,” Mitchell conceded.  
Amber looked at Mitchell.  
“I didn’t tell you but when Seth came in here and took pleasure from me I tried praying out loud. He gagged me though as it made him recoil,” Amber said.  
“Yes it would. I’m glad you tried it,” Mitchell said.  
“When Master came back that night he was really happy. He actually treated me nicely that night which was unusual for him,” Tiffany said.

“I have a robe for you to wear as I have no desire for you to go naked in here. That’s why Amber is wearing a robe too. You will have to remove it when your food is bought in or we go somewhere else in the house. Amber is the same,” Mitchell said.  
Amber had been looking at Mitchell not Tiffany as she had no desire to see Tiffany’s body. Mitchell passed Tiffany a robe. She pulled it on looking surprised.  
“Master always made me stay naked in his room,” Tiffany said.  
“Seth was one of the nastier vampires when it came to slaves I’m afraid,” Mitchell said.  
“Will you want pleasure from me Mitchell?” Tiffany asked.  
“I don’t think so. I have Amber for that,” Mitchell said.  
Tiffany nodded.  
“Is it just me or is there something going on between the two of you?” Tiffany asked.  
Mitchell and Amber exchanged glances.  
“What makes you say that?” Mitchell asked.  
“You said you have Amber as far as pleasure goes. Aren’t we both here for you to use for pleasure and feed from?” Tiffany asked.  
“To be honest yes Tiffany there is something going on between Amber and I. We are in love and are planning to get married. That is one reason I wanted you as my secondary slave. Now that I have you to feed from I can turn Amber and we can secretly get married,” Mitchell said.  
He smiled at Amber and drew her close, kissing her. When they came up for air Mitchell looked at Tiffany again.  
“But… but isn’t that against your rules. Master told me slaves did not become vampires and vampires did not have a relationship with slaves. I wasn’t even allowed to look at the male slaves,” Tiffany said.  
“Yes it is against our strictest rules. And that’s why you mustn’t say ANYTHING to ANYONE,” Mitchell said.  
“I won’t. I promise,” Tiffany said.  
“Good. You will be our witness when Amber and I perform the secret wedding ceremony,” Mitchell said.  
“When are you going to do that?” Tiffany asked.  
“Just as soon as I’ve turned Amber into one of us as the sharing of our blood will bind us much more strongly if we are both vampires.  
“How do you turn me?” Amber asked.  
“I will feed upon you until the point of death and then feed you some of my blood. That will begin the turning process,” Mitchell said.  
“Will I still need to be chained to your bed after I’m turned?” Amber asked.  
“Yes as you will still need to appear to be my slave. No one must know that you’re a vampire or that we are married,” Mitchell said.

He smiled at Amber and bared his fangs. She felt the usual pain as his fangs sank into her throat and was aware of Tiffany watching what Mitchell was doing. Mitchell began to drink and this time even though Amber grew weak he continued to drink until she was near death. Finally he withdrew his fangs then bit himself, drawing blood. He put his wrist to Amber’s mouth allowing his blood to enter her mouth.  
“Drink my love and become one of us,” Mitchell said.  
Amber swallowed then grabbing his arm began drinking hungrily until she fell back against the bed. Her body shuddered and she then lay still.  
“Is Amber ok?” Tiffany asked.  
“Yes she will be fine. She’s clinically dead but her body will be reanimated as a vampire soon enough,” Mitchell said.  
“I see,” Tiffany said.  
While they waited for Amber to revive Mitchell and Tiffany talked. She told Mitchell more about herself.  
“I am sorry that Seth chose you. I wouldn’t have wished him on anyone,” Mitchell said.  
“He had to have someone to feed from I suppose,” Tiffany said.  
“Yes unfortunately,” Mitchell said.  
“You are very different to Seth. You’re kind and caring. Thank you for choosing me and saving me from certain death,” Tiffany said.  
“As I said to the vampires you hadn’t done anything to deserve being put to death and you weren’t at the end of your span of usefulness either,” Mitchell said.  
“I hope I will be as useful to you as possible,” Tiffany said.  
“You will be useful to both of us. Amber will need to feed just like I will. While she and I can drink from each other we will need human blood, your blood to sustain us both,” Mitchell said.

Tiffany and Mitchell continued to talk until Amber shuddered again and her eyes opened. They were jet black just as Mitchell’s had been when he had been turned.  
“Welcome back my love, how do you feel?” Mitchell asked her.  
“Sick and hungry,” Amber said.  
She bared her fangs at Tiffany and smiled.  
“You may feed from me,” Tiffany said.  
Amber tipped Tiffany’s head to one side and sank her fangs into Tiffany’s neck. Mitchell smiled as he watched her feed. As she feed her skin gained a more lively color.  
“You’re now a real vampire,” Mitchell said, when Amber finished feeding.  
She smiled and found Mitchell’s lips with hers and the two kissed intently. When they came up for air Mitchell took Amber’s hands in his.  
“To get married we need to drink each other’s blood and pledge ourselves to each other. The very act of drinking each other’s blood will bind us to each other for eternity,” Mitchell explained.  
“What do I need to do?” Tiffany asked.  
“Nothing, so just watch. Or you can read or use the bathroom, whatever you like,” Mitchell said.  
He turned to Amber and smiled.  
“Bite your wrist and offer me your blood,” Mitchell said.  
So Amber did and Mitchell drank from Amber’s wrist.  
“I John Mitchell pledge myself to you and promise to love you, care for you and protect you for eternity. I love you Amber,” Mitchell said, after he’d consumed some of her blood.  
Mitchell then bit his wrist and offered Amber his blood. She drank then spoke.  
“I Amber Reigns pledge myself to you and promise to love you, care for you and protect you for eternity. I love you John Mitchell,” Amber said.  
Mitchell and Amber then pressed their wrists together merging their blood. They then each offered the other their wrist and drank again.  
“Drinking our merged blood will strengthen our bond,” Mitchell had explained.  
“You are now my wife and I your husband,” Mitchell said.

Amber’s wrist was already healing and Mitchell looked at her.  
“As a vampire you are now able to heal almost instantly from any kind of injury except that which is fatal to us such as staking. And things like being bitten will hardly hurt for the same reason. You are also extra strong and you won’t tire,” Mitchell explained.  
Amber nodded then smiled.  
“Why the heck are you still dressed? You’ve got far more on than I have. How is that fair,” Amber said.  
“I’m going to use the bathroom. Let me know when it’s safe to come out,” Tiffany said.  


“I will take this very slowly. Please let me know if at any time you’re uncomfortable. I know this may bring back memories of what Seth did to you but I promise that this will feel much much nicer than anything he did. This is love making and what he did was NOT love making by any stretch of the imagination.  
Amber nodded.  
“Shut up and make love to me Mitchell. I want you, I need you,” Amber said.  
She found Mitchell’s lips with hers as he began…  
After it the two lay together in a tangled mess of sheets and sweaty bodies. Mitchell’s love making had been very different to what Seth had done to her. He had been brutal and rough while Mitchell had taken his time slowly making love to her, making sure it felt good. Tiffany finally emerged from the bathroom.  
“All done guys?” she asked.  
“Yes we are. Thanks for giving us privacy,” Mitchell said.  
Tiffany sat on the bed, hesitant to get in the bed. Finally she slipped under the covers and curled up her back to Mitchell, who was cuddling with Amber.  
“Will. Will I get pregnant?” Amber asked.  
“No you won’t as if you remember I told you I was sterile. We are both sterile now. We are frozen as we were at the moment of turning,” Mitchell said.  
“Ok I thought that might be the case,” Amber said.


	7. Chapter 7

Amber and Mitchell continued to cuddle.  
“You’re cold like I am now,” Mitchell said.  
Amber knew that that was because she was a reanimated dead person.  
“By the way who were those men with the sticks and ropes?” Amber asked.  
“They were coming to take you to purgatory to await judgement. Sorry I didn’t warn you,” Mitchell said.  
“I was frightened but then I came back here before they could grab me,” Amber said.  
“Yes,” Mitchell said.  
She snuggled into Mitchell feeling safe next to him and he kissed the top of her head.  
“It’s going to be wonderful to be able to make love with you whenever I please,” Mitchell said.  
“Yes I can give you pleasure as a good slave should,” Amber said.  
“I can’t wait to take you against the pool table,” Mitchell said.  
“And in the bathing room,” Amber said.  
“Yes that too,” Mitchell said.  
Tiffany had fallen asleep and Amber guessed she was recovering from her feeding from her.  
“Let her rest. I let you rest after I fed from you. Shall we go to the bathing room?” Mitchell said.  
“No I’d like to sleep. It’s very late,” Amber said.  
So they went to sleep still cuddling. The next morning after Amber had breakfast she looked at Mitchell.  
“Do I get more clothes to wear now that I’m a vampire?” Amber asked.  
“No as everyone else still thinks you’re a slave. So you need to appear as one. That means you’ll still need to go naked when we move around the house. Sorry,” Mitchell said.

Mitchell had to go to work then so Amber and Tiffany spent the day getting to know each other. Amber told Tiffany how Mitchell had attacked the people on the train she had been on and how he’d fed from her but not killed her and she’d woken in the choosing room.   
“Mitchell needed a new slave and he chose me. He was hoping he would be able to choose me as he didn’t want to kill me on the train and didn’t want me to be disposed of if no one chose me. I’m very glad he was my master as I love him,” Amber said.  
“Do you still consider him to be your master?” Tiffany asked.  
“No as I’m his wife and a vampire so I’m not a slave anymore. At least not in here but when we move around the house I’ll still have to play the role of a slave so the other vampires don’t discover what Mitchell has done,” Amber said.  
“Fair enough,” Tiffany said.  
“We will probably leave you in here when we use the bathing room or the recreation room,” Amber said.  
“Fair enough,” Tiffany said.  
Amber and Tiffany then talked about their interests.  
“I guess you will have lost your faith now that Mitchell has turned you since you can’t talk to you know who, “Tiffany said.  
“I still have my morals and things like that. I just can’t do certain things anymore like go to church,” Amber said.

I’m glad Mitchell is so loving towards you and so nice to me. Seth was horrible to me and I’m so glad I’m not his slave anymore. I have to admit though I was terrified of Mitchell when he came in after Seth hurt you. He was so angry and I thought he might hurt me as well as Seth. But he gave Seth a real beating and after he left Seth was angry and hurt. I stayed quiet and pretended to sleep not wanting to make things worse and he left me alone. I’m glad Mitchell killed him and set me free from him. He’d have killed me eventually as I would no longer have been useful to him,” Tiffany said.  
“You do realise that Mitchell and I will eventually have to end your life. There will come a time when you are no longer useful to us. I’m sorry but that’s the way it is for slaves. If Mitchell hadn’t turned me he would have been faced with having to end my life eventually,” Amber said quietly.  
“Yes I know but you will ensure my death is as painless as possible. Seth would not have,” Tiffany said.  
“And you probably would have no longer been useful to him sooner than you will to us as his beatings and brutal pleasure seeking would have taken a toll on your body. He was very brutal to me when he took pleasure from me forcibly. Fortunately as a vampire I am fully recovered,” Amber said.

She didn’t have any marks left from the whipping and where she had been torn was completely healed.  
“How are you going to avoid having the monthly injection we have?” Tiffany asked.  
“I will still have it to keep up appearances,” Amber said.  
“Fair enough and just so you know I’m not afraid of Mitchell now. I was when I was first bought in here as all I could remember was him enraged at Seth. But I quickly realised he was very different when he’s not angry,” Tiffany said.  
“Yes he’s kind and gentle and loving,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Tiffany wondering how old she was.  
“I am or rather was 22. I will always look 22 now that I am a vampire. Mitchell looks 24 but he’s actually much older than that. He’s 117 as he was turned during World War 1 and has been a vampire ever since,” Amber said.  
“I’m 24 too,” Tiffany said.  
“Cool,” Amber said.  
“Do you guys live forever?” Tiffany asked.  
“Yes we do unless we are staked or torn apart. But that’s unlikely to happen,” Amber said.  
“If one of you was to meet your end how would it affect the other?” Tiffany asked.  
“We fall in love for eternity so Mitchell has told me. So if one of us died the other would never remarry,” Amber said.  
“Ouch. You’d be horribly lonely then,” Tiffany said.  
“Nah we’d have our slave for company,” Amber said.  
“You wouldn’t get a slave though as officially you’re still a slave yourself,” Tiffany said.

Amber knew when Tiffany’s usefulness came to an end there would be some difficulties for her and Mitchell to overcome. Questions would likely be asked if Mitchell asked for another slave and she was still alive. They would have to cross that bridge when they came to it. The two continued to chat and watched DVD’s until Mitchell got back. They were watching a DVD when he arrived and he strode in pushing the door open. Amber had heard his voice snarling at someone so knew he was coming. She smiled and the two kissed then Mitchell joined her on the bed.  
“I feel like having a bath. Have you had dinner?” Mitchell asked.  
“Not yet. Our dinners haven’t been bought to us,” Amber said.  
“I am sorry if you heard that just before,” Mitchell said.  
“Yeah I did,” Amber said.  
“I’ve had a long day at work. So I wasn’t in a good mood. Someone’s slave bumped into me and I was short with them. Told them to make sure their slave watched where he was going. I was nearly knocked over,” Amber said.  
“What happened at work?” Amber asked.  
“There were several bad accident victims bought in. It’s very hard to control myself when I see all the blood,” Mitchell said.  
“I’ve been thinking about who we recruit. Would I be right that we would aim to recruit people who are in positions that would be useful to us? Like high ups in the police as they could cover up our killings,” Amber said.  
“Yes that’s exactly it. Normal people would be of no use to us so they serve us as our slaves. As a hairdresser you wouldn’t be of use in that respect but as a vampire you now could do our hair if you didn’t still have to pose as a slave,” Mitchell said.  
“Yes I could,” Amber said.  
“Unfortunately I can’t permit you to have any equipment in here in case Tiffany here tries to kill us with it,” Mitchell said.  
“Yes I realised that. It’s all good,” Amber said.  
“Do you guys ever move between covens? Tiffany asked.  
“Yes we do as we can only stay in one place for a certain amount of time since we don’t age. Usually we move on after about 10 to 20 years in one place. By then the people around us who are the age we appear to be will have aged and it will be noticeable that we don’t age. So we usually move to another country or to another part of a large country if we are in one and join the local coven there. And so on,” Mitchell said.  
“What happens to your slave when you have to move?” Tiffany asked.  
“Our slave will move with us. That is the one and only time a slave is permitted to wear clothes. Slaves couldn’t move around outside naked. Of course once we arrive at our new coven the slave’s clothes are taken away,” Mitchell said.  
“How long have you been here?” Amber asked.  
“Almost 15 years,” Mitchell said.

Amber nodded wondering what would happen when it came time for Mitchell to move. Would he be able to have her as his wife openly in a new coven if the vampires there did not know she was his slave?  
“When I, sorry we, move I intend to introduce you as my wife and as what you really are. They won’t know you were a slave here and that I turned you. That will remain a secret as I am not sure what the reaction would be. And if Herrick and the vampires here found out I would imagine they would be none too pleased,” Mitchell said.  
“Would you be installed as the head of the new coven we joined?” Amber asked.  
“Possibly. If so I then may be free to reveal the truth about you as none of them would dare to question me. Just like the vampires here would not dare to question Herrick or myself,” Mitchell said.  
“Except for that prat Seth as he definitely didn’t respect you,” Amber said.  
“No he did not. I am glad I killed him. He deserved it,” Mitchell said.  
“I’d agree on that,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Mitchell and just then the vampires who bought their meals knocked and entered. Amber and Tiffany had shed their robes and once they were gone they put their robes on again then tucked in. Mitchell chatted with them while they ate. Once they were finished Mitchell looked at Amber.  
“Bathing room or rec room?” he asked.  
“Rec room. I want you to take me against the pool table,” Amber said, wrapping herself around Mitchell.   
He smiled and nibbled on her neck causing her to grow hot with desire. Amber shed her robe and Mitchell put her collar on and the two left. Tiffany chose to stay in Mitchell’s room and watch some DVDs. 

In the rec room Amber and Mitchell played a game of pool and Amber beat Mitchell.  
Mitchell then grabbed Amber and pushed her against the pool table her back to it.  
“Fight me. Scream and sob,” Mitchell whispered to her, noticing the other vampires in the room watching them.  
Amber began kicking and fighting as Mitchell undressed. She begged him to stop as he pretended to force her legs apart…  
Afterwards Mitchell dragged Amber out of the recreation room. She felt amazing as Mitchell had taken her to the brink several times.  
“That was amazing,” Amber said.  
“I say. When you were fighting me it turned me on. It turned me on when my other slaves kicked and fought,” Mitchell said.  
“I wish I didn’t have to do that,” Amber said.  
“You put on a great act. No one can possibly know that you’re actually a vampire. What say we have a bath? Tiffany can join us too as we’ll just relax,” Mitchell said.  
“All good,” Amber said.  
Mitchell had been brutal but it hadn’t hurt Amber since she was a vampire.  
“Your roughness made it feel incredible. It didn’t hurt since I am a vampire and you can’t hurt me,” Amber said.  
“That’s what I hoped,” Mitchell said.

“What does Herrick do if he works like the rest of you?” Amber said.  
“He’s a policeman. So he’s able to cover up killings and stuff like that,” Mitchell said.  
“Does he just control this coven?” Amber asked.  
He’s the overall head of the vampires around the world and is part of a group called the Old Ones,” Mitchell said.  
“Are you an Old One my love?” Amber asked.  
“No as I’m not old enough yet,” Mitchell said.  
“I see. And I see why he can install you as the head of another coven,” Amber said.  
They made their way to their room and Mitchell unchained Tiffany who shed her robe. The three then made their way to the bathing room. There Mitchell undressed and removed Amber and Tiffany’s collars. They slowly entered the pool, Mitchell and Amber sitting down on one side and cuddling up, leaning against the side. Tiffany sat opposite them.  
“Were there other vampires in the rec room?” Tiffany asked.  
“Yeah there were so I had to pretend to fight Mitchell so that they would still think I’m a slave,” Amber said.  
“Did they suspect anything?” Tiffany asked.  
“No they didn’t. Amber was brilliant. And what’s even better is although I had to be brutal and rough it didn’t hurt her since she’s a vampire,” Mitchell said.  
He leant over and kissed the top of Amber’s head.

“So what exactly happens when we move to a new coven?” Amber asked.  
“I would have to pack all my stuff and I would be driven to the train station or airport to travel to the new coven and would be picked up at the other end. I would also be provided with money and anything else I should need such as plane tickets if I was moving between countries,” Mitchell said.  
“Do you decide when it is time to go or will Herrick decide that for you?” Amber asked.  
“Bit of both really. Usually I know it’s time to move on when I can tell people are going to wonder why I’m not getting older,” Mitchell said.  
“And you would tell Herrick who would say yes or no,” Amber said.  
“Yes something like that. Obviously if I am installed as the head of coven elsewhere I will have final say if one of the vampires there wishes to move. When I need to move from there I will have to tell Herrick so he can install another head of coven. For me to move to another coven and become head their current head would have to move on and their second in command would probably have had to move on as well. I don’t think my being installed as head over someone else that had been second in command would go down too well as that person would expect to be made head. I know if Herrick moved on from here and someone else was installed as head over me I wouldn’t be too happy for that reason,” Mitchell said.  
The two continued to relax in the pool enjoying one another’s company until another vampire came in with her slave obviously wanting to use the pool.   
“Come, time to go,” Mitchell says to Amber and Tiffany. The three get out of the pool after the vampire and her slave have left the room to give Mitchell some privacy. They dry off and Mitchell gets dressed then replaces Amber and Tiffany’s collars. The three then return to Mitchell’s room where they watch a movie. Amber and Mitchell cuddle in the bed and Amber rests her head on Mitchell’s chest. His arm is around her and he nuzzles into her.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m so glad that you’re mine forever,” Mitchell said.  
He kissed Amber softly and nuzzled into her.  
“And you don’t have to worry about me no longer being useful as our love making and feeding from each other won’t take a toll on my body,” Amber said.  
“Yes it’s wonderful,” Mitchell said.  
“I don’t even mind continuing to play the part of a slave for as long as you continue to live here” Amber said.  
“I am hoping I will be able to move soon. I mean I’ve been here for nearly twenty years so people will be beginning to notice I haven’t changed. To them I’d be in my 40’s now but I still look like the 24-year-old I was when I was turned,” Mitchell said.  
“Has anyone asked any questions?” Amber asked.  
“I’ve had some people who have said I don’t look 44 but they haven’t actually questioned my age as such. They just think I am very lucky or have good genes or something,” Mitchell said.  
“Where do you think we will go when we do move? Another coven here in England or an entirely different country?” Amber asked.  
“Possibly South America as Herrick once said he would give me South America. That may mean I would be the head vampire of the entire continent of South America. I would have jurisdiction over all the covens there,” Mitchell said.  
Mitchell smiled and kissed her. One kiss led to another and another and soon the two were making out. They eventually fell asleep snuggled into each other, Amber’s head on Mitchell’s chest. 

The next evening Mitchell told Amber more about the coven system as she was curious. Mitchell hadn’t told her much about the covens until then.  
“So each coven will have slaves taken from the town or city it is based in right,” Amber said.  
“Yes that’s right although when a vampire moves they will take their slave with them. Like I’ll take you and Tiffany when we move,” Mitchell said.  
“Won’t your new coven wonder why you have two slaves instead of the usual one?” Amber asked.  
“No as you won’t be a slave there. I will introduce you as what you are. A vampire and my wife. Tiffany will be our slave as she is now,” Mitchell said.  
“I see. And if Herrick does give you South America as he once said I wonder which coven you’d be part of there,” Amber said.  
“No idea,” Mitchell said.  
“It will need to be an English speaking one,” Amber said.  
“Yes,” Mitchell said.  
“Would you go back to Ireland?” Amber asked.  
“It could be awkward as I’ve said previously as descendants of my siblings would be there and if I ever encountered them I don’t know how I’d explain still being alive when I should have died years ago without revealing what I really am,” Mitchell said.  
“Yeah you’d appear to be the same age as any great great nieces and nephews you might have,” Amber said.  
“And younger than any nieces and nephews I may have who may still be alive. They’d be in their late eighties to early nineties. I don’t even know if they would believe me if I told them who I was,” Mitchell said.  
“Fair enough and I do remember you telling me that you hadn’t gone back to Ireland for that reason. However, if they have any photos of you taken before you were turned they might prove who you are,” Amber said.  
“I think it best I don’t go there unless I haven’t any family still there,” Mitchell said.  
“Why don’t we use the internet to find out,” Amber suggested.

So Mitchell fired up his computer and did some research on the internet.  
“Sorry babe but as you’re still supposed to be my slave I can’t let you use the computer,” Mitchell said.  
“No worries,” Amber said.  
Mitchell discovered that his brother had survived World War One and had married and had children. Their grandchildren still lived in Dublin. His sister’s grandchildren also still lived there.  
“My great nieces and nephews and their children still live in Dublin. So I would be best to avoid Ireland as that would avoid any awkward situations,” Mitchell said.  
“Have you talked Herrick about moving?” Amber asked Mitchell.  
“Not yet but I will at our next meeting. I think the time is right for me to move. Better I go now before questions start being asked as the whole idea of us moving from time to time is to avoid just such questions being asked,” Mitchell said.  
“But my family live here in Bristol,” Tiffany said.  
“So do mine,” Amber said.  
“Sorry Tiffany but as my slave you don’t have a say in this,” Mitchell said.  
“And I don’t either Tiffany. Although I am a vampire I am still playing the part of a slave here,” Amber said.  
She sat down with Tiffany and comforted her as she was genuinely upset at leaving her family behind.  
“Babe did you ever see your family after World War One ended?” Amber asked.  
“I did until I had to move to avoid people finding out I wasn’t aging. I kept in touch with my parents until they died and with my brother and sister until eventually they had died. “Did they know what you were?” Amber asked.

“Yes as I told them. They were sworn to secrecy,” Mitchell said.  
And you could only send them letters. No photos or anything. That must have been so hard,” Amber said.  
“It was but I got used to it. As will you,” Mitchell said.  
“Once we’ve moved and I don’t have to play the role of a slave would I be able to have contact with my family until they’d have to be told I’d died?” Amber said.  
“I don’t see why not,” Mitchell said.  
“I know I may not be able to come here if it would reveal what you’d done,” Amber said.  
“Yeah. But I suspect Herrick will find out eventually. But when he does I don’t think he’ll be able to do anything about it as you’ll be established in the new coven as a vampire and my wife,” Mitchell said.  
“I’ll be able to wear clothes then,” Amber said.  
“Yes you will,” Mitchell said.  
Amber smiled as she was looking forward to that.  
“I’ll miss seeing your beautiful body as much as I do now,” Mitchell said.  
“You’ll still see it when we make love which I’m sure will be a lot,” Amber said.  
She placed a gentle kiss on Mitchell’s lips.  
“Yes it will be,” Mitchell said.  
“And I will be able to go outside whenever I like. I am looking forward to that. I’ve felt like I’m in a prison here,” Amber said.  
“I’m sorry about that but slaves essentially are prisoners since they are confined to the place the coven live in,” Mitchell said.

Three days later Mitchell had his weekly meeting with Herrick and during the meeting he raised the possibility of moving.  
“Yes I think it’s time you moved. I will see if there is a coven needing a new leader. Do you wish to stay in the UK or go to another country?” Herrick asked.  
“I am open to whatever you can arrange,” Mitchell said  
“Ok I will get back to you,” Herrick said.  
At the conclusion of their meeting Mitchell returned to his room where he found Amber and Tiffany talking about how they came to be there. Tiffany had been intrigued by Amber’s account of the train attack and Mitchell saving her.  
“I never told you why Daisy and I killed all those people on your train did I?” Mitchell said.”  
“No you didn’t,” Amber said.  
“It was in retaliation for some humans killing a whole bunch of vampires. Daisy’s husband was amongst those killed. We were furious when we found out and Herrick asked for volunteers to retaliate and we volunteered,” Mitchell said.  
“That is understandable. We needed vengeance and to show them that vampires are dominant,” Amber said.  
“Yes that’s right,” Mitchell said.  
“Won’t the police trace the killings to us?” Amber asked.  
“Nah we will frame someone else for it so they’ll never know. Only we will know,” Mitchell said.

“If you hadn’t volunteered for the attack we’d have never met,” Amber said.  
“And you’d be dead,” Mitchell said.  
“Yes. So I’m glad it was you who was on that train with Daisy and not some other vampire,” Amber said.  
“Yes. I never dreamt I’d find the woman who would become my wife when I volunteered for the attack. I wasn’t even thinking of marriage then to be honest,” Mitchell said.  
“I guess it was fate and that you guys were destined to meet then,” Tiffany said.  
“I guess so,” Amber said.  
She had learnt from Tiffany that she had been taken from a club after having her drink spiked. She’d woken in the big house that the vampires lived in and had been put through the same process Amber had. Amber knew that that process was standard for all slaves. Like Amber, Tiffany had found going naked all the time to be uncomfortable at first but had grown used to it. Unlike Amber she had been naked all the time as Seth hadn’t provided her with a robe to wear in their room. So when Mitchell had provided her with the robe she’d been surprised and pleased.  
“Are people who are bought here to be slaves always kidnapped so to speak. Like Tiffany and I were?” Amber asked Mitchell.  
“Yes because they would never come willingly,” Mitchell said.  
“Not even if one of us met someone when at their daily job and fell in love with that person?” Amber asked.  
“No because vampires are forbidden to be in love with slaves remember. So they do not fall in love with humans,” Mitchell said.  
“We are the exception and I should have realised that. Sorry,” Amber said.

Over the next few weeks’ life carried on as normal for Amber in the coven. She continued to play the role of a slave, hiding her true nature from the other vampires. Finally, Mitchell received word from Herrick that he was to move a few days later. He was to go to Wales and join the coven in Barry Island.   
“Where is that?” Amber asked.  
“It’s a peninsular in Wales that’s all I know,” Mitchell said.  
“How soon do we move?” Amber asked.  
“As soon as we can. Their former leader, Richard Hargreaves and his wife Emma were killed by werewolves when they tried to stage a dog fight. Emma was his second in command so they are without a leader and a second in command. So you’ll be my second in command after I am installed as the leader since you’re my wife,” Mitchell said.  
“I like it. Will Herrick visit at all?” Amber asked.  
“From time to time. By the time he comes after we are installed you’ll be an accepted member of the coven and my vampire wife. He probably won’t like it but that’s too bad,” Mitchell said.  
“Will I be able to travel back here to see my family once I am living as a vampire rather than a slave?” Amber asked.  
“I think we can as long as we don’t run into Herrick or anyone from this coven. Which is unlikely,” Mitchell said.  
The two along with Tiffany spend the next few days preparing for their move. Mitchell had to pack his belongings and he got Amber and Tiffany to help him. His furniture would be taken to the new coven on the same day the three moved and arrangements were made for a truck to transport it. Herrick arranged for the three to catch a train to Barry Island and issued Mitchell with the tickets they would need. The night before Mitchell was due to leave the vampires held a feast to farewell him. Amber and Tiffany were of course locked in Mitchell’s room as was usual when the vampires had a feast.  
“This will be the last time I’ll have to lock you in here. When we are at Barry Island you’ll be properly one of us and be able to attend our feasts. I can’t wait to have you at my side,” Mitchell said.  
“Are these kinds of feasts eating human food or drinking loads of blood and getting drunk on it?” Amber asked.  
“Eating human food and drinking lots of alcohol,” Mitchell said.  
“That makes sense,” Amber said.  
“Everyone wants to say goodbye to me and wish me well in our new home. I’m guessing there will be a feast to welcome us in our new coven. That will enable us to start to get to know the other vampires there,” Mitchell said.  
Amber nodded and after kissing her Mitchell left.

“Are you excited. As of tomorrow you won’t have to play the role of a slave anymore and will be able to wear clothes and go into the outside world whenever you please,” Tiffany said.  
“Yes as it will be a lovely to have more freedom,” Amber said.  
She had grown used to the robe she wore but wouldn’t miss it.   
“Will you start having your cycle again once you stop having the injection?” Tiffany asked.  
“I suspect so as Mitchell has told me that male vampires still produce semen. That’s how they knew it was Seth who’d taken pleasure from me and shouldn’t have. So I would imagine that female vampires would still have cycles. Mine should start again once my injections stop. That’s why we have to keep having them I’d imagine,” Amber said.  
“I wonder what our new coven will be like. I’ve never been out of England,” Tiffany said.  
“Nor have I. This will probably the only time you’ll get to see the outside world again so you’d better make the most of it,” Amber said.  
“I wonder if Mitchell will get you a ring since you’ll be able to wear clothes and jewellery,” Tiffany said.  
“I don’t know but it would be nice,” Amber said.  
All her jewellery had been taken from her. Her watch had also been taken from her. Mitchell had told her that slaves weren’t allowed jewellery as it might have sharp points which could be used against their masters. So her piercings had closed and she’d have to get them redone at the new coven if she wanted them again.  
She and Tiffany chatted and watched TV until it got late. They were asleep when Mitchell came in and he quickly changed into his pyjama pants and joined them. Soon he was asleep too. 

The next morning the three completed Mitchell’s last minute packing and then the two girls got dressed in the clothing that had been provided to them. It felt good to be in proper clothes again and Amber smiled at Mitchell. He packed the robes the two had been wearing and then it was time to go. The three made their way out of the coven where Mitchell said his final goodbyes to Herrick and then they got into the car that had been arranged to run them to the Bristol Temple Meads station. A short car ride later they were at the station. There they got on the train that would take them to Barry Island. Once it had departed the station Mitchell turned to Amber and removed the collar she had been wearing.  
“You are now officially a vampire and no longer have to play the role of a slave. So you don’t need this anymore,” he said.  
“Freedom babe, freedom,” Amber said.  
“Yes it is. You’re as free as I am. This calls for a celebration,” Mitchell said.  
He leant forward and found Amber’s mouth with his and the two kissed. The train journey was enjoyable for Amber as she watched the scenery go by. When she had left the Bristol coven her eyes had taken awhile to adjust to the daylight after months of being in Mitchell’s room.   
“I will get you some sunglasses,” Mitchell had promised.  
He was wearing sunglasses himself since the sun hurt his eyes as it did all vampires. Amber was having to make the best of her situation as she’d still been playing the role of a slave when they’d left the coven in Bristol.


	9. Chapter 9

When the train arrived at Barry Island the car that was to meet them hadn’t arrived as the train had arrived early. So Mitchell and Amber did some shopping and Mitchell bought Amber the sunglasses he’d promised her which she put on straight away and he bought her a new wardrobe and a watch and paid for her to get her piercings done again. Once that was done they returned to the train station where the car had arrived.   
“You must be Mitchell,” the driver said.  
“Yes. This is my wife Amber and this is our slave Tiffany,” Mitchell said.  
“So Amber will be your second in command. Nice. We lost both our leader and his wife who was his second in command,” the driver said.  
“I know. Herrick told me. Bad business that was. Did you take revenge on the werewolves,” Mitchell asked?  
“Yes we did. But it was Richard’s fault for running the dog fights. If he’d left well enough alone he and Emma wouldn’t have gotten killed,” the driver said.  
“I’d agree on that,” Mitchell said.  
“Everyone’s looking forward to meeting you,” the driver said to Mitchell.  
“And we’re looking forward to meeting them,” Mitchell said.  
He and Amber and the driver chatted until they reached the Barry Island Coven.   
“This is our home. It used to be a hotel and to non vampires it still appears to be a hotel,” the driver said.  
“The Bristol coven also lives in what used to be a hotel,” Mitchell said.  
Amber had noticed that when she and Amber had gone out into the street from the coven to get into the car to go to the train station.  
“So what happens if someone comes into what appears to be a hotel to see if they can book a room there?” Amber asked.  
“That’s one way of us gaining new slaves,” Mitchell said.  
“Very clever and it would still be a form of kidnapping as the person would still be taken against their will,” Amber said.  
“Yes unfortunately,” Mitchell said.

Everyone made their way inside Amber, Mitchell and Tiffany’s new home. Mitchell introduced Amber as his wife and the three were shown to their new room. Once they were there they discovered that Mitchell’s furniture had already arrived and had been put in his new room. There were a lot of boxes to unpack and they were left to do that after being told there was a feast to welcome Amber and Mitchell. As soon as they were alone Mitchell turned to Tiffany.  
“Can I have your clothes please,” he asked.  
He unpacked Tiffany’s robe while she undressed and once she had undressed she put her robe on.   
“You can have Tiffany’s clothes if you like otherwise I’ll give them to the vampire who will bring her dinner to her,” Mitchell said.  
“No thanks. I have plenty now,” Amber said.  
She looked down at the rings Mitchell had bought her and smiled. He’d bought her an engagement ring and also a matching set of Claddagh rings as their wedding rings. They had slid them onto each other’s fingers with Tiffany witnessing.  
“I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love for you,” Amber had said as she slid Mitchell’s ring onto his finger.  
“I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love for you,” Mitchell had said as he slid Amber’s ring onto her finger.  
Mitchell nodded and left Tiffany’s clothes on the bed. He then chained her to the bed with the chain that had been provided. Amber and Mitchell then began unpacking and once they were done Amber changed into one of her new outfits, black skinny jeans, a black top and a black leather look jacket. Mitchell smiled when he saw her in it.  
“You look amazing,” he said.

“It’s so good to be wearing my own clothes again,” Amber said.  
Being a vampire she still felt cold even though she was dressed but she was used to being cold.   
Mitchell turned on his computer and connected to the network the Barry Island vampires had there.  
“Can I email my family and let them know where I am?” Amber asked.  
“Yes now that you’re a vampire you can. You can tell them what you are and what’s been happening to you. But they will be sworn to secrecy like my family were,” Mitchell said.  
“What happened to my flat and all my things after I became your slave?” Amber asked.  
“One of us would have arranged for them to be sold and would have house sat so there was someone there until it sold. That person would also have had an explanation for where you were,” Mitchell said.  
“And did someone maintain my social networking accounts too?” Amber asked.  
“Yes and your email. I did that as that is the responsibility of the slave’s owner. So have a look at your trash to see what we were telling your parents,” Mitchell said.  
Amber did and learnt that she was supposedly working on a cruise ship. So when she contacted her parents she told them she had changed jobs again and was living in Barry Island where she’d gotten a job as a senior stylist. 

“Mum and Dad will want us to have a proper wedding so they can be involved,” Amber said.  
“We can do that now,” Mitchell said.  
“WONDERFUL,” Amber said.  
“I hope they won’t be disappointed that we can’t give them grandkids,” Mitchell said.  
“Nah I’ll tell them that we’ve decided we don’t want children,” Amber said.  
She then went on her Facebook and caught up with all her old friends. They also thought she’d been working on the cruise ship. A slave who looked like her had been posing as her when photos were needed. So it was easy for Amber herself to slot back in. No one would be any the wiser. Amber then returned to her emails and found a reply from her parents. They were surprised she had gotten married but happy for her and wanted to visit.  
“We can meet them in a public place,” Mitchell said.  
So Amber arranged a place and time to meet her parents and then it was time for the welcome feast. The two left Tiffany locked in their room and went to the communal dining room the vampires used when they ate together. When they entered the other vampires were already assembled and they stood respectfully. One of them cleared his throat.  
“Welcome to the Barry Island Coven, Mitchell and Amber. We hope you feel very welcome here,” he said.  
“Thank you, ah, um…” Mitchell stopped not knowing the vampires’ name.  
“I’m Saul,” he said.  
“Saul. It’s great to be here and meeting you all,” Mitchell said.

Everyone sat and as the meal began Amber and Mitchell talked to the vampires around them and began to get to know them. Amber quickly made friends with some of the female vampires and Mitchell with the males. The feast lasted late into the night and after the meal was over Mitchell and Amber were formally welcomed into the coven. The next morning, they were given a tour of the large house the Barry Island Coven lived in and began learning their way around. There were similar rooms to the Bristol Coven’s house including a library, a recreation room, a meeting room and a bathing room. The two knew they would soon feel at home. Back in their room they talked.  
“So what do you think so far. I think I’m going to like it here,” Amber said.  
“Me too. Shall we try out the bathing room. Just us this time,” Mitchell said.  
“I like the sound of that,” Amber said.  
So the two made their way down to the bathing room and once there Mitchell closed the door and turning to Amber found her mouth with his. The two quickly shed their clothes and entered the bathing pool.

45 minutes later they relaxed against the side of the pool enjoying the afterglow.  
“I love you so much Amber. It’s so good that we can be husband and wife openly and freely,” Mitchell said.  
“I totally agree. But I don’t think I want us to be making love in public in the recreation room. I know you want to take me against the pool table and that when I had to appear to be your slave it had to be done publicly as that was what slaves were for. No one minds you taking pleasure from your slave in front of them as they’d do it themselves. But I can’t imagine a vampire couple would do so publicly,” Amber said.  
“No we don’t,” Mitchell said.  
“So we would need to be alone in the recreation room,” Amber said.  
“That’s fine by me,” Mitchell said.  
“You can still be as rough as you like since being a vampire it won’t hurt me,” Amber said.  
“And don’t worry it will still turn me on even if you’re not kicking and fighting,” Mitchell said.  
“That’s good as I don’t want to do that. I’d rather show you how much I love you. Why should I fight you? I want you as much as you want me,” Amber said.  
Mitchell found Amber’s lips with his. Her words were music to his ears and made him feel good, really good.  
“Didn’t you tell me you were a hairdresser before you were my slave” Mitchell asked, after they came up for air.  
“Yes I was. Can I work in the salon here now that I’m a vampire and not a slave anymore,” Mitchell said?  
“YES and you can do my hair. This will be awesome,” Mitchell said.

So the next morning before the two went to meet Amber’s family as arranged, they went down to the room that was used as a salon and Amber talked to the vampires there.  
“Before… before I became a vampire I worked as a hairdresser. I would love to work here, doing hair for vampires and slaves alike,” Amber said.  
“That would be brilliant, Bridgette the vampire in change of the salon said, “We’ve been short a stylist since one had to move on to another coven. Your coming here is perfect timing,” she ended.  
The two arranged for Amber to start that afternoon and then she and Mitchell headed out to meet Amber’s family.  
“Are you going to get a job at the local hospital?” Amber asked Mitchell.  
“Yes. I’ve a reference from my old job which I got when I resigned,” Mitchell said.  
So they went by the hospital where Mitchell talked to the manager and arranged to have an interview. He was given an application form to fill in and return when he did his interview.  
“How will you have an ID photo done?” Amber asked.  
“I have a photo from before I was turned. It has been made into a color photo by a vampire back when color photos came in. I use it every time I need new ID. If I’m required to have my photo taken for something, it is arranged that my photo is inserted in the system since of course I can’t actually have my photo taken. The same will be done for you from now on,” Mitchell said.  
“Like on our driver’s licences,” Amber said.  
“Yes,” Mitchell said.

He went on to tell Amber that a vampire at her bank had transferred money from her working account to her credit card account to pay what she had owed. Her cards were still valid and no one had touched her money. He had seen to that. Amber had gotten her bag back when they moved as Mitchell had collected it from storage so as he had put it, it could be stored at their new coven. He had collected her clothes too and he had given them and her handbag to her when they unpacked. Tiffany’s clothes and handbag had been put into storage after they’d arrived in Barry Island. Amber had found that everything in her bag was as it had been on the train. The two were to meet Amber’s family at a coffee bar in the Barry Island shopping centre and they headed there.  
“You’re going to be able to meet Nicole and my parents today,” Amber said.  
“I look forward to it,” Mitchell said.  
He was wearing his black skinny jeans and a leather jacket and Amber was similarly dressed. Her family were there when they arrived at the coffee bar and they greeted Amber warmly.  
“Mum, Dad, Nicole this is my husband John Mitchell. Mitchell these are my parents Jane and Bob and my sister Nicole,” Amber said introducing everyone.  
“Whoa Amber you’ve scored an absolute babe,” Nicole said.  
“I have haven’t I,” Amber said.  
“Why weren’t we invited to the wedding?” Amber’s parents asked.

Slowly Amber told her parents and Nicole everything that had happened to her.   
“You guys must not tell anyone about what I really am,” Amber told them.  
Her family assured her that her secret was safe with them.  
“We are planning to have a proper wedding in a registry office and you guys are invited,” Amber said.  
“We will be there,” Amber’s mother said.  
“I’m glad you ended up with Mitchell as he’s treated you well,” Amber’s father said.  
“That was the whole idea of me being her master. When I saw her on the train I knew I couldn’t kill her. And she knew what I was so had to take her back to the coven. I needed a new slave so naturally I chose her. If she’d been slave to one of the others they would have used her for pleasure as well as feeding from her,” Mitchell said.  
“I did get used for pleasure once. The vampire who did so is gone. Staked through the heart. Mitchell was furious as I was HIS slave and only he was permitted to use me for pleasure and to feed. The other vampire did both when Mitchell wasn’t there,” Amber said.  
“I killed him myself,” Mitchell said.  
Amber’s family looked horrified to hear that she’d been used for pleasure.  
“Don’t worry I never used her for pleasure. We didn’t ahem do it until after we were married,” Mitchell said.  
“Thank you for respecting Amber’s wish to wait,” Amber’s father said.  
“So now that you’re a vampire does that mean you aren’t a slave,” Amber’s father asked.

“Yes I am not a slave,” Amber said.  
“What if the vampires in Bristol find out what you’ve done Mitchell. I mean isn’t it strictly forbidden to turn a slave into a vampire and to fall in love with your slave?” Nicole said.  
“Yes as Amber told you. But if they find out they won’t be able to do much about it. Here Amber is a vampire not a slave. The vampires here will never believe that Amber was once a slave. It would be Herrick’s word against that of mine. He can’t prove she was a slave,” Mitchell said.  
“Do you not mark your slaves in any way to indicate their status as a slave?” Nicole asked.  
“They wear a collar and go naked,” Mitchell said.  
“Clearly I’m not wearing a collar nor am I naked. So therefore I am not a slave,” Amber said.  
Mitchell nodded. As the conversation continued over some food Amber’s parents asked them if they intended to start a family.  
“If only we could. But vampires are sterile as we are frozen as we are at the moment we are turned. Mitchell and I will never grow old and we cannot have children,” Amber said.  
“Can you adopt?” Amber’s mother asked.  
“No as vampires would never be approved of as parents. And our children would age and die and we would stay the same. It would never work,” Amber said.


	10. Chapter 10

Two months later it was Mitchell and Amber’s “wedding”. It was attended only by Mitchell and Amber and Amber’s family and was a renewal of vows. Amber’s father gave her away and Nicole was her bridesmaid. Amber wore a white flowing gown and Mitchell wore a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. It turned out that this was formal wear for male vampires. His hair was loose and he looked amazing. Their ceremony was a simple one and once it was over they signed the registry. Their marriage was now official in the eyes of the law. Amber, her family and Mitchell then had lunch in a restaurant. This was something that Amber hadn’t been able to do for a long time and she thoroughly enjoyed it. Mitchell enjoyed getting to know Amber’s family and they him. Amber’s family and Amber made plans to meet up regularly and keep in touch. After the meal was over Amber and Mitchell returned to the coven and when they got to their room Tiffany wanted to know how the vow renewal had gone.  
“It was wonderful,” Amber said.  
Tiffany wanted to know all about her dress so Amber described it to her as of course photos had not been able to be taken.  
“You must have looked beautiful,” Tiffany said.  
“She did,” Mitchell said.  
“Have you got the dress here?” Tiffany asked.  
“Yes I have. Why?” Amber asked.  
“Well I was a bit of an artist in my former life so if you put your dress on and Mitchell put on what he wore I could maybe do a drawing or painting of you that you could keep as a keepsake,” Tiffany said.

“What do you need?” Mitchell asked.  
Tiffany told him what she needed.  
Mitchell gave her some money and told her she could get what she needed at the “shop” There was no reason why she couldn’t paint or draw as none of the items she needed were forbidden to slaves.  
“Thank you Mitchell. Seth never knew that I was an artist as I never told him,” Tiffany said.  
She removed her robe and Mitchell unshackled her from the bed and she went out of the room.  
“We’re going to be alone for a bit so shall we take advantage?” Mitchell asked, smiling at Amber.  
“Let’s,” Amber said.  
When Tiffany came back the two were cuddled up between the sheets enjoying the afterglow, Amber’s head resting on Mitchell’s hairy chest, his arm draped lazily around her. He was kissing her forehead softly.  
“I bet I can guess what you two got up to while I was out,” Tiffany said.  
Mitchell winked at her and Amber smiled.  
“Did you get everything you needed?” Mitchell asked as Tiffany put her robe back on.  
“Yes I did,” Tiffany said.  
Mitchell got up then secured Tiffany to the bed again.  
“I’m going in the shower babe. Wanna join me?” Mitchell asked.  
Amber followed him into the bathroom and soon round two was well underway. They had needed to shower as they’d fed from each other as had become their custom when making love so were covered in blood.

When they came out of the shower the two found that Tiffany had changed the sheets on their bed as the sheets had gotten blood on them. This had to be done after they fed from Tiffany as well for the same reason. Amber had learnt early on after joining Mitchell that vampires had to change the sheets on their bed often. They were dressed in what they’d worn for their vow renewal and Tiffany got them to pose for her then began doing the painting for them. It took her a while to complete the basic sketch of them but once that was done she didn’t need them to pose any longer. They changed into regular clothes then relaxed while Tiffany continued to work on the painting. It was finally finished a few days later and Tiffany presented it to them.  
“Wow that is marvellous. Thank you so much Tiffany,” Mitchell said.  
The next day on his way to work Mitchell took the painting to a framer and asked about having it framed. It could be done so Mitchell paid the cost and left the painting there. A couple of days later he picked it up after he’d finished work for the day and when he got home he hung it in their room.

3 months after Amber and Mitchell had moved to Barry Island a visitor arrived in the shape of Herrick. He had come unannounced as was his custom and he joined the vampires for their evening meal of human food. When Mitchell and Amber entered the dining room Herrick did a double take seeing a fully dressed Amber with Mitchell. And he stared even more when she sat with Mitchell at the table reserved for leader and second in command of the coven. Amber was the first to notice Herrick and she nudged Mitchell.  
“Herrick’s here,” she muttered to him.  
“Act normally. As far as everyone here is concerned you’re a vampire and my general,” Mitchell muttered back.  
So Amber ate and drank and conversed with the other vampires during the meal. During the meal Herrick noticed Amber and Mitchell were both wearing a ring on their wedding fingers. That made him even more determined to confront Mitchell. As Mitchell was coven leader the only way he could strip him of his rank and punish him was to make him go before a meeting of the Old Ones. They were an extremely powerful group of elite vampires who controlled vampire society. It was they who had introduced the concept of slaves to prevent killings and only an Old One could install a new leader in a coven or strip a leader of their powers. Herrick was himself an Old One so he had the authority to bring Mitchell before the Old Ones. It looked as though Mitchell had married Amber and clearly he wasn’t treating her as a slave. It looked like he’d installed her as his general so he suspected he had turned her as well as married her.

After the meal was over Herrick made his way back outside as he needed privacy to contact the Old Ones. He called Mr Snow and briefly told him what he had discovered. Mr Snow was alarmed and said he would call a meeting of the Old Ones and told Herrick to bring Mitchell before them. They would meet at the Bristol Coven’s headquarters. Herrick ended the call and then it was time to go and talk to Mitchell. He had decided that he wouldn’t confront Mitchell until the Old Ones meeting and would pretend he didn’t recognise Amber. So when he got to Mitchell’s room he allowed Mitchell to introduce him to his wife Amber and was friendly to her, showing no sign of knowing that she was once a slave. He and Mitchell talked about the coven and how Mitchell was settling in there. He even pretended to believe Mitchell when he said that he’d decided he didn’t need two slaves and had sent his other slave back to the choosing room. Herrick stayed for a few days at the coven and was pleased to see that Mitchell was running things very well. He had made a good leader despite the fact he’d clearly breached two of the vampire’s strictest rules. By the end of his visit a date had been set for the Old Ones meeting and Herrick told Mitchell he’d be required to attend.  
“I will be there,” Mitchell promised.  
He saw Herrick off and once Herrick was gone Mitchell returned to the room he and Amber and Tiffany shared.  
“Herrick wants me to attend an Old Ones meeting,” Mitchell told Amber.  
“You don’t think he recognised me and reported you to the Old Ones?” Amber asked.  
“I am hoping not,” Mitchell said.  
Amber had been relieved when Herrick hadn’t seemed to recognise her as it felt like they’d gotten away with what they’d done.

Mitchell travelled to Bristol the day before the Old Ones meeting leaving Amber in charge at the coven. At the coven he was greeted warmly by his old friends and shown to guest quarters. The meeting was to be held in the room the vampires met in but only the Old Ones and Mitchell would be attending. The rest of the vampires were forbidden to enter the meeting room on pain of punishment. Those attending the meeting knew they wouldn’t be disturbed. Mitchell entered the meeting room and nodded to the other vampires there then stood quietly with Herrick. The meeting got under way and Herrick didn’t beat around the bush.  
“I bought you here John Mitchell because I know you have broken two of our strictest rules. Your wife Amber was once your blood slave was she not?” Herrick asked, a smirk on his face.  
Mitchell looked at him impassively.  
“My wife Amber is a vampire. Like me,” Mitchell said.  
“But she was your blood slave before she became a vampire. Wasn’t she. WASN’T SHE,” Herrick snarled.  
“Tiffany is my blood slave,” Mitchell said.  
“YOU TURNED YOUR SLAVE AND THEN MARRIED HER. I REMEMBER YOU CHOOSING AMBER TO BE YOUR SLAVE,” Herrick shouted.  
“Is he right Mitchell?” Mr Snow asked.  
“I fell in love with Amber and I couldn’t allow her to reach the end of her usefulness and then kill her. I couldn’t kill her. I just couldn’t. I LOVE her,” Mitchell burst out.  
“You know that a vampire and a slave cannot ever be husband and wife and a slave cannot ever be a vampire. They are not suitable to be vampires or we would turn them,” Hetty said.  
“What was I supposed to do? Ignore my feelings. It would have destroyed me to have had to kill her. I wouldn’t have wanted to continue to live and would probably have ended up staking myself to end my existence as I wouldn’t have been able to have lived with the pain of being alone. Amber is my soulmate,” Mitchell said.

The Old Ones looked at each other knowing full well what happened when a vampire lost his her or her soulmate. It wasn’t unheard of for a vampire to fall in love with their slave as it had happened before. Usually the slave was killed and the vampire went on to kill him or herself shortly after due to not being able to live with their soulmate.  
“It may be time to revisit the rules about slaves not being able to be in love with their master and not being able to be a vampire,” Hal Yorke remarked.  
“It could be dealt with on a case by case basis,” Griffin added.  
“And the coven leader would have to make a ruling,” Jacob said.  
“It doesn’t happen very often does it?” Edgar Wyndham said.  
“I’ve not been aware of it often,” Ivan added.  
“I don’t believe this. Mitchell’s broken two of our strictest rules and you’re not going to do anything about it? You’re even considering okaying it?” Herrick said in disbelief.  
“Times are changing Herrick,” Mr Snow said.  
“Well if you won’t punish Mitchell then I guess I will have to do it myself,” Herrick said.  
He withdrew a stake from his coat and turning tried to plunge it into Mitchell’s chest. Mitchell hadn’t been caught unaware though and moved before the stake could touch him. And he had a stake in his own hand as he’d also bought one to the meeting in his jacket. The Old Ones watched as the two vampires fought. Herrick was extremely powerful but Mitchell held his own. After a long fight Mitchell suddenly spied an opening and rammed his stake home. As Herrick dissolved into smoke Mitchell turned to face the Old Ones his head bowed respectfully.  
“Apologies everyone for what I just did,” he said.  
“No need to apologise it was self-defence. He tried to kill you and you defended yourself. There was no need for him to do that as we feel it is time for a change to our rules,” Mr Snow said.  
“Shall I depart since I am not an Old One,” Mitchell asked.

Mr Snow looked at the others then spoke again.  
“You killed an Old One and that is no easy feat. There is a rule that if one kills an Old One it earns them the right to be an Old One themselves. So you are now an Old One John Mitchell. Welcome to the circle John Mitchell,” Mr Snow said.  
Mitchell looked surprised to hear this then smiled.  
“Thank you,” he said.  
“You will find you are not repelled by holy objects any longer and no longer require an invitation to enter private property,” Mr Snow said.  
The meeting turned back to the issue of vampires falling in love with their slave and after a discussion it was agreed that if that were to happen the vampire would need to tell their coven’s leader and the leader would make a ruling which the vampire must abide by. Mitchell knew he would likely to be called upon to make such decisions as he was the leader of the Barry Island coven. After the decision was made the Old Ones agreed they would send an email to all the coven leaders and they would call a meeting of their covens and announce the change. Then Mitchell and the other Old Ones socialised so they could get to know Mitchell and he them. Mitchell’s first task as an Old One was to break the news of Herrick’s demise to the Bristol coven and appoint a new leader there. 

So when the Old Ones meeting ended Mitchell called a meeting of the Bristol Coven. Once the vampires had assembled he stood in front of them.  
“I have called you here because Herrick is dead. He died at my hand after he attacked me and I had to defend myself. I am now an Old One as by killing Herrick I earnt the right to be an Old One. I have chosen a new leader for you,” Mitchell announced.  
He went on to call the vampire he’d chosen to be the new leader to the front and announced her as the leader. The rest of the vampires pledged their allegiance to their new leader and a feast began to celebrate her appointment and Mitchell’s new status as an Old One. There would be another feast back at Barry Island when Mitchell announced his new status there. Mitchell enjoyed socialising with his old friends and caught up with them. He had told the new leader of the coven the new rules and she’d announced them to the coven. So Mitchell was free to tell his friends that Amber had become his wife and was a vampire so no longer a slave. As expected some of them were shocked but he knew that they’d come to accept Amber’s new status. Although he was an Old One she was still just a regular vampire. Like Daisy Ivan’s wife. She wasn’t an Old One even though he was. At the end of the feast Mitchell retired to his guest quarters for the night. There he called Amber to see how she was doing.  
“Hey how are you doing. I have some great news which I’ll share with you and Tiffany when I get back tomorrow,” Mitchell said.  
“I look forward to it. I’m doing well. Fed from Tiffany tonight so she’s resting at the moment,” Amber said.  
The two chatted for a while and then Mitchell ended the call

The next morning Mitchell and the other Old Ones were farewelled from the Bristol Coven and Mitchell travelled back to Barry Island. When he got there Amber was waiting to meet him and once they were back in their room he wasted no time in telling her the news.  
“Herrick hauled me up in front of the Old Ones. He HAD recognised you and knew you’d once been my slave even though he had pretended not to recognise you or know what you used to be. He wanted the Old Ones to punish me but they have changed the rules so that vampires CAN marry their slave and turn him or her provided their coven leader approves. So we are FREE to be together. Herrick was furious and tried to kill me. We fought and I killed him. By killing him I earned the right to be an Old One as killing an Old One earns a vampire the right to be one of the Old Ones. So I am now an Old One which means I am now unaffected by holy objects and can enter private properties without being invited,” Mitchell said.  
“Whoa that’s amazing. You my husband an Old One now,” Amber said.  
“I’m now one of the group of vampires who control vampire society throughout the world. We are the elite and most powerful of the vampires,” Mitchell said.  
“Where do the rest of the Old Ones live?” Amber asked Mitchell.  
“In various covens around the world. I will have to attend meetings which will be at a different coven each time. Each Old One has a turn hosting the meeting and the rest travel to that Old One’s coven. Each Old One is of course the leader of their coven and they have the power to install and remove coven leaders in their territory. For instance, I now control all of Europe. Two control Oceania, three control Asia and there is one in North America, South America and Africa. Asia and Oceania are large territories so each Old One in those territories controls part of the territory” Mitchell said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Mitchell went on to tell Amber who controlled which continent and part of their continent where there were multiple Old Ones.  
“Do you have to have meetings with the coven leaders in Europe every so often?” Amber asked.  
“Yes I do. And the meetings rotate around the covens in Europe. So I will have to travel a lot. Herrick was the same and yes I knew he was an Old One,” Mitchell said.  
“So where were the Old Ones based prior to vampires taking over the World?” Amber asked.  
She knew that vampires hadn’t always ruled the world as Mitchell had told her a lot of their history when she was still a slave.  
“The Old Ones were based in Europe and when the takeover occurred they shipped out to Bolivia and hid in the mountains where no one could find them until the takeover was complete,” Mitchell said.  
“And once that happened they split the world into territories based on continents and ruled the covens that way,” Amber said.  
“Yes,” Mitchell said.  
Amber knew from her life prior to being a slave that society in general did not know that vampires existed. They had quietly infiltrated all levels of society to take over in a bloodless coup. Tiffany had been listening quietly and she smiled at Mitchell.  
“I am privileged to be the slave of an Old One. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to serve you,” she said.  
“Thank you Tiffany. It is a pleasure to be served by you,” Mitchell said.

That night there was a feast to celebrate Mitchell’s new status as an Old One. At the feast Mitchell announced the changes to the rules about slaves and vampires not being allowed to fall in love and slaves not being able to become vampires. He then went on to say that Amber had once been his slave until he had turned her and married her. This announcement was met with shock and disbelief from the other vampires. Mitchell admitted that Amber had continued to pretend to be a slave until she and Mitchell had arrived there at Barry Island.  
“I hope you will not think badly of Amber and I for what we did. We had no choice as we had fallen in love and as you know vampires fall in love for eternity. I couldn’t use Amber as my slave until she was no longer useful then kill her. There is no way I could kill my soulmate as it would have killed me to do so. I can’t live without Amber and she can’t live without me,” Mitchell said.  
One of the vampires stood and cleared his throat.  
“Long live the king and queen,” he called out.  
Soon the rest of the vampires were chanting the same thing. Clearly Amber having once been a slave didn’t change anything for which Mitchell was glad. Once the chants stopped Amber and Mitchell’s new friends chatted with them. They wanted to know from Amber what it was like being a slave.  
“Obviously my experiences were quite different to what most slaves would experience except for when Seth had his way with me,” Amber said.  
She noticed Mitchell pulled a face when she mentioned his name and guessed it still upset him to hear what Seth had done to her.  
“Mitchell was caring, kind and loving,” Amber continued, “He allowed me to wear a robe when I was in his room so I had modesty and he never took pleasure from me or did anything that would hurt me,” Amber ended.

“I couldn’t hurt her,” Mitchell explained, “I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her. You all know of course that I did the Box Tunnel 20 massacre but what you don’t know is that Amber was on that train. I couldn’t kill her and so I bit her and drank from her enough to knock her out then took her back to the Bristol Coven where she became my slave as I needed a new one,” Mitchell said.  
“I’m so glad Mitchell saved me,” Amber said.  
“The other thing you need to know, my friends, is that as part of my role as an Old One I have to check in on the other covens here and in Europe so that means I will travel a lot,” Mitchell said.  
“Who will be in charge when you are away?” someone asked.  
“I will choose a third in command who will be in charge since Amber who is my second in command and my wife will come with me when I travel,” Mitchell said.  
He leant over and found Amber’s mouth with his. The two kissed deeply and when they came up for air Mitchell smiled.  
“I think we need to have a celebration of our own, in private,” he said.  
“I quite agree Amber said.

So later that night after the feast was over the two made their way back to their bedroom.  
“Bedroom or bathing room?” Mitchell asked.  
“Bedroom I think,” Amber said.  
So the two continued to their bedroom and once there they greeted Tiffany who was watching TV.  
“How was the feast?” Tiffany asked.  
“It was great. Everyone accepted Amber even though she is a former blood slave. They have accepted the new rules surrounding slaves and vampires falling in love,” Mitchell said.  
He pressed a kiss into Amber’s hair and the two smiled.  
“Are you wanting to celebrate?” Tiffany asked.  
“Yes,” Mitchell said, smiling at Amber.  
“I’ll go in the bathroom,” Tiffany said.  
She got off the bed and made her way into the bedroom leaving Amber and Mitchell alone. When it was over the two cuddled and Tiffany joined them in their bed.  
“So what now?” Tiffany asked.  
“I live a life of freedom. I have regained the life I lost when I became Mitchell’s slave,” Amber said.  
She was excited and looking forward to what her new life as a vampire held for her.  
The End.


End file.
